My Many Lives:Dragon Age Awakening
by Allegra Note
Summary: Anastasia finds herself facing a new challenge-taking on the title of Arlessa and ruling the Arldom of Amaranthine. Andraste's knicker weasels...
1. Pizza Mmmmm

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 1:

I had quickly learned how to use the teleport magic that I'd accidentally used that night in Redcliffe, harnessing it so I might have it as a means of transportation. It was how I'd managed to skip the two weeks of travel, and how I now stood just outside the city limits of Denerim.

I moved slowly, wanting to savor being back in Ferelden for as long as I could. A person here, someone there. I had a crowd gathering, pointing and whispering. They had recognized me. I offered a soft smile and continued on my way toward the castle.

"Go play over there, child. This is no place for you." A man standing guard spoke, not even bothering to look at me.

"I'm here to speak to the king." I asserted quietly.

"And why would he want to see you, huh, lass?"

Another guard glanced down, his eyes widening.

"I'm Anastasia Snow, the Hero of Ferelden." I raised my chin, "And I am here to see the king of Ferelden."

"Anastasia. It has been a long few months, hasn't it?"

I looked over the guard's shoulder, and saw Teagan approaching, "Teagan? Hi! I'd heard you were in Denerim recently, though I certainly didn't expect to run in to you here."

"I'm just visiting. Did you know I'm the arl now?"

"In Redcliffe, yeah. And Eamon is here, acting as an advisor." It was amazing the kind of information you could get when you have a faction of spies. "I also heard..." I lowered my voice and whispered, "Kaitlynn is here, too, and you two have been seen together on more than one occasion."

His cheeks pinked, and he cleared his throat, looking anywhere but my direction.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." I stepped back, "I'm actually here to see the king."

He glanced at the guards. Both of whom were now staring at me in reverence.

"I don't think you'll have a problem, with me escorting you. Come, Hero of Ferelden, let's see what we can do."

My stomach was in knots as we walked through the large doors and in to the atrium of the castle. Teagan leaned over and whispered to the bored-looking man standing at the other end of the room holding a clipboard. The man straightened and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"Arl Teagan of Redcliffe and Anastasia Snow, Hero of Ferelden!" The announcement had been made.

And he looked just like he had a few months ago, though something was missing. He head snapped up and the documents he'd been looking over for the gentleman in front of him were forgotten.

"Your Majesty." I curtsied.

He was having none of it, the formality. Throwing the papers aside, Alistair jumped up and started toward me. I realized what was missing: he wasn't smiling. Giving myself a mental shake, I met him halfway, and we hugged.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"When was the last time you smiled?" Was my counter response.

"What?" He pulled back, looking confused.

"You don't look the same without a dopey smile on your face."

"Oh." A glance over his shoulder at the man frantically gathering the papers. "It was something I found hard to grasp, is all."

"Maybe I can help?"

"Where did you go? Was the assassin with you this whole time?"

"That's something to talk about privately, if we could." I knew the man in the back, the one acting like he wasn't paying attention to us. I wrapped my arms around him again, trying to pull him downward. He complied easily enough, and I whispered quietly, "That man, in the far left corner, he's from the Coterie. You should deal with that. Could be problematic. Or I could, if he's here for political reasons."

He stiffened, "How do you... You didn't join the Crows, did you? Or the Coterie?"

"No." I hesitated. I knew how much trouble he could get in to, if I told him. "Simple, really. I've gotten to know a lot of seedy people. And that guy is one of the dangerous ones."

"I'll have someone escort him away."

"I'll check with some people I know, see if he's offered to sell or has sold any information about you or Ferelden. You never know what a fly on the wall will overhear."

"We have much to discuss." There was an ominous tone in his voice, and I struggled not to visibly wince. "Let's go somewhere else. The library shouldn't have anyone this time of day."

"All right."

"Gentlemen, I will be back tomorrow, and we can resume this at that time. The Hero and I have some things we need to talk about." With that, Alistair led me from the room and in to the library, shutting the door behind us. "You have impeccable timing, you know that?"

"Serious or sarcastic?"

"I'm being serious. Amaranthine has been reporting sightings of darkspawn in the area, and the Grey Wardens stationed there have been having a bit of difficulty because someone managed to infiltrate the stronghold and steal some things. They say the person responsible is in the prisons there, awaiting execution. And with their small numbers, they're requesting, well... you. Because of the darkspawn being spotted nearby."

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow, "But, as far as they all know, I could be dead. I did disappear."

"I, ah, made sure no one else knew. We managed to convince the healers that you'd left with us and they just hadn't seen you. That you wanted to heal on your own time. With your own healer by your side."

"Wynne lied?"

He grinned, "Well, everyone did, really."

I shook my head, "No idea where I was and yet... Thank you. Could be why no one was particularly observant while I was traveling. Until I got here, anyway. Then, everyone noticed."

"Anyway, the Wardens want you to go to Amaranthine within the month and become Commander of the Grey. You'd be in charge there, essentially."

"What? Oh, no. Nope. Not me. I've got enough to deal with."

He gave me a curious look, "Why are you here? Why now?"

I sighed, "Calilian showed up and told me I had to come. I'd been toying with the idea anyway. I just didn't want to face you if you were angry. I guess I'll at least go and say I went, before deciding anything."

"Phew. That's a weight off my shoulders." The king visibly relaxed.

"How is it? Being king."

"Tiresome and troublesome. There haven't been hardly any assassination attempts. Actually, aside from those first three weeks, it's been quiet on that front." Suspicion clouded his features. "Do you know anything about that?"

"That's above your pay grade." I went over to one of the windows, "And it's probably illegal for you to know, being king and all. If you or someone else let it slip that you knew, you could be in a lot of trouble."

"Are you... You're all right, though... right?"

"I'm doing well, and so is Zevran."

"You two have stuck together?" A slight frown tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah." I leaned against the windowsill, tilting my head at him, "I know you didn't trust him all that well when we were traveling together, but I also know you trust me. Or you did. Things have changed a lot. How is it, being king? And I mean, really. Truthfully."

He regarded me silently for a while, eventually moving closer and flopping down on an armchair, "It's been a little rough, honestly. Empress Celene of Orlais immediately wanted to talk truces and stuff like that. We're going to be in talks for years, Eamon says. It's enough to make my head hurt. And then, there's dealing with the Orlesian Grey Wardens. They wanted to recall every Warden in Ferelden and have them back at the main base, Weisshaupt. It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago, that they let it slide. Then, out of the blue, what do I get? A letter from the First Warden, requesting the Hero of Ferelden to take over the Arldom of Amaranthine."

"As in, I would be an Arlessa?" I made a face.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "Now you know how I felt being told I should be king, when Eamon made the official announcement."

"Sorry." I pushed away from the window, perching on an arm of a chair, "When do I have to be there?"

"By the end of the week, would be best, I should think." The king stared at me, "I'm glad you visited. Kind of missed you."

I grinned, "You missed me? The girl who was always running off and doing her own thing, without telling anyone anything about said things? Did you hit your head?"

He rolled his eyes, "No. Not recently. It's tiring, being treated like a king all the time. I haven't heard someone say my name since the battle of Denerim."

"Poor Ali." Frowning, I looked down, "That does sound rough. There's nothing good?"

"There are a lot of perks. The kitchens make whatever I want."

I giggled, "All the cheese you could ask for."

"Exactly! Teagan thinks I'm crazy, and Eamon just shakes his head at me like I'm heading down a dark path or something."

"Cheese is a gateway drug. Soon, you'll be moving to the harder stuff. Like..." I tapped my chin, "pizza."

"What's that?"

My eyes widened, and I let out a strange noise, "I... Thedas... You said you can get the kitchen staff to make anything, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to introduce you to my favorite food."

"You're sure this will be good?"

I gave him a look, setting off another round of whispers. The servants in the kitchens had been so nice when we'd walked in, offering to make all manner of foods. I'd asked them if I could make something and, after getting the go ahead from Alistair, they had let me.

As I pulled it from the wood oven, I sniffed appreciatively. My stomach growled.

"It's ready! I'm so excited! I haven't had one in over a year and a half!" I let out a dreamy sigh as I cut it into 12 pieces, one for each of us. "Bon appetite!"

I waited until everyone had taken a bite, watching their faces. Several of the women squealed with delight. Others closed their eyes and savored the flavors. The king just stared at it like he'd never seen food before.

I was starting to get nervous, when he breathed, "Maker..."

"Good?"

"It's... delicious. It's amazing."

"Now you know why I love it so much. It's got everything. Meat, cheese, bread, tomato sauce. And it doesn't have to be one specific type, either. You could use anything on pizza. Some don't even have sauce. Others have fish instead. And more still have veggies to replace the meat."

We shared a smile, and I finally ate my slice.


	2. Old Friends and New Ones

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 2:

I sat at the back table, perusing the letter Alistair had received from the Wardens at Amaranthine. It said they wanted me to go to the city and wait for someone from Vigil's Keep to fetch me. I'd been at this tavern for almost three days, now.

Just as I was rising from my seat to get my things and go without my tour guide, a woman walked in and scanned the crowd of people. She was looking for someone.

"Hello." I greeted from behind her.

She whirled around, startled, "H-hi. I'm... Are you..."

"I'm ready when you are." I left it there, not really interested in her name.

"I'm Mhairi. It's an honor to-"

"Not here." I hissed under my breath, "Outside. Let's go."

She frowned but didn't argue. Until we were outside.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. I just didn't want them all to recognize me. Denerim was bad enough. I actually helped those people before the battle. I don't know the ones in that tavern from a stranger on the street. It's awkward for me." I stretched my arms up and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Lead the way. And I'm sorry if I seem like I'm in a bad mood; it's just how I am around people I don't know, when I don't feel like acting on decorum."

"Oh, that's quite all right. I, um, just want to say that it's an honor to meet you."

"I appreciate it." I gave her a soft smile, and we started on our way.

It was too quiet. No one was there to meet us, and I was unsettled by it. Not even one guard to be seen.

"What is going on? Why are there no Wardens here to greet us?" she voiced my thoughts. "Something is wrong. Quickly, Commander!"

A man came came in to view, running from the Keep. Darkspawn were hot on his heels.

I raised a hand and brought forth a fire wall between them, giving the man enough time to get to us safely. Mhairi gasped in surprise.

"I should've gotten here sooner." I rolled my shoulders, planting my feet and throwing myself toward the tainted beasts as they persisted through the flames.

The sound of steel rang in my ears, and I realized how much I'd missed it. In a matter of minutes, they were all dead. I pulled a few vials from my belt and filled them. Who knew if they had some stored up here? Even if they did, who could say definitively that it hadn't all been smashed?

I glanced back at the other two, seeing the man wailing on the body of one of the darkspawn. He wasn't in any state to fight with us.

When he finally stopped, he looked up at me, "It's you! The Hero of Ferelden! Oh, thank the Maker!"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! They came out of nowhere! All I heard were screams and people dying; I got out as fast as I could and ran in to these..." He shuddered, "You need to help them. You need to do something!"

"Are there any Wardens alive?" I stared over his shoulder at the fortress.

"I think there was a mage right behind me. He might have been a Warden, I don't know. I'll see if I can't find some help. There has to be a patrol on the road."

Or they were already dead, too. I hoped they weren't, but we didn't need to drag innocents in to this. We watched as he jogged away the way we'd come.

"We don't have a lot time, Commander."

"Nice sword-work." She looked pleasantly surprised. She may have been behind me, but that didn't mean I hadn't paid attention to how she was doing. "You're not just a guide, are you?"

"Oh! Pardon me, Commander. I'd assumed proper introduction would be taken care of at the keep." While she was talking, I was walking cautiously in to the field to our right. "I was a knight in the king's service until I was recruited a month ago, but I haven't taken my Joining yet."

I had a bad feeling. She wasn't right for the Joining, reminding me of Daveth and his confidence. It was just how she carried herself. Perhaps by fighting side by side, my opinion would change, but... It didn't seem likely.

"The seneschal sent me to bring you here. I was not expecting this!"

"Darkspawn launching a sneak attack. That's unheard of." I paused at the sound of a twig snapping. Motioning her to be quiet, I crept forward and sliced the throats of the two darkspawn in front of us. Clean and easy.

She blinked, frozen in place. She had a head-long approach, and she was caught off guard that I leaned more toward stealth and silence. I gave her the go-ahead to talk.

"What... were we talking about?"

"The darkspawn launching a sneak attack."

"Oh. Right. This isn't a Blight. How could they be so organized? I don't understand."

"Perhaps something else is leading them." Interesting. They weren't the mindless beasts everyone believed them to be, then.

"Other than an archdemon, you mean? Frightening thought."

"Come on. There are more on the other side." I started that way.

"Right! Let's teach these evil bastards a lesson."

The genlocks and hurlocks outside were dealt with swiftly, with me keeping an eye on Mhairi's skills the entire time. We even managed to save the survivors and get the bandages the one soldier needed to help the wounded. With everything taken care of there, we went inside.

"Unbelievable! The keep has been overwhelmed! How did the Wardens not sense the darkspawn coming? I don't understand it!" she raged, waving her fists through the air.

"How many Wardens were there?"

"Not many. A dozen, perhaps? There are other soldiers who came with them, however. For the darkspawn to have ambushed the keep so effectively-I didn't know they were capable of such a thing!"

"Pull yourself together, recruit." I gave her a stern look, moving in to the large room that we found ourselves in.

"Y-yes, Commander. I'll try!" she meekly followed after me.

Something wasn't right. It was too-

Shrieks appeared out of thin air, and I just managed to avoid being decapitated as one swiped at me.

"I hate these things." The wounds on my neck had healed, but left scars. Three long, thin scars.

When their corpses littered the floor, I took a centering breath and tightened the cloak of healing around Mhairi. She'd gotten a few scratches and a couple of bruises would form by the morning.

"The gate is locked. Is there another way?" I called out to her.

"The door on the right." She ran toward it, and I followed.

She threw the door open and stopped short, gasping. I, gently as I could, pushed her out of my way and stopped, too. Tilted my head.

A man in Chasind robes was casting fire magic, his staff forgotten behind him. I couldn't see around him, to see what he was lighting up, so I drifted closer. He was burning a hurlock. A hurlock, surrounded by bodies. Templar, by the looks of it. Oh, great. We'd hear from the chantry about this. His magic would definitely come in handy, though, since the recruit's technique was more than a little sloppy, in my opinion.

As the darkspawn collapsed, the mage turned around, shaking his hands. When he saw us, he glanced back at the corpses. The hurlock still on fire.

"Er..." he shrugged, "I didn't do it."

I raised an eyebrow, containing my giggles and hiding my amusement behind a stern expression.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not broken up about them dying, to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down."

"And who are you supposed to be?" I knew the urgency of the situation, but it would be foolish to bring an apostate along, not knowing who they were, with the look on the recruit's face. It was that of distrust. Which was the exact moment I knew she shouldn't become a Grey Warden.

"I am Anders, at your service-mage and wanted apostate."

"An apostate? At Vigil's Keep?" Mhairi's expression hardened.

"You weren't here when we arrived." he sauntered over to us. "I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman as yourself." Zevran. He reminded me of the Zevran. "We were just stopping here on our way back to the tower. Just a short rest, they said, and now they're dead. Such a shame."

I knelt and took a closer look at the bodies, "Those men were Templars?" I had to ask, just to be sure they hadn't been posing. Loghain's bullshit had left me feeling more than a little paranoid.

"So they kept saying-although, come to think of it, there's no real way to know for sure, is there?" I was liking him more and more. It was a shame he'd have to go back to the Circle. I wanted to keep him. "The Templars captured me and were taking me back. And then, you know darkspawn attacked. Could be a sign, yes?"

"A very convenient sign." she muttered under her breath.

He grinned, "Isn't it, though? The Maker moves in mysterious ways. Well, tell you what. I'll help you, and we can discuss what comes later... later, once all these bastards are properly put down, yes?"

"What? No-"

I returned the grin, "Come on, then. We don't have all day, here. So, what's your spec?"

"I'm a... spiritual healer." He made it sound like a bad thing.

I rubbed my hands together, "Excellent. And you can obviously do the normal tricks, so you're perfect to help us. There's, like, twenty darkspawn on the other side of that door... Be careful."

After saying that, I kicked it open and launched myself through and in to the next room.

"Commander!"

Dancing between two genlocks, I caused them to go after each other. That done, I held back and watched my companions, taking note of their every movement. She was still sloppy, but he was... fluid. Like he was part of the current, not fighting it.

We moved through the Keep systematically, until we reached the other side, the left side that had been blockaded when we'd first entered. Mhairi pulled the lever for the gate, and it started rising. Unleashing a wave of darkspawn.

"Oh, we're scared now. Don't come over here." a dwarf shouted, cajoling the group. I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Ha!"

They ran toward him, and then... there was an explosion. Body parts and shreds of flesh rained down around us.

"It'll take more than that to kill us, beasties. Come again if you dare!" the dwarf ran away.

More darkspawn flooded in, some already at the boarded up door that was all that separated us and them. One broke through, and the rest followed. We fought them and won, not much more to it than that.

Door, darkspawn. Door, darkspawn. Hallway, darkspawn. Another door, a familiar face. Wait.

I rubbed my eyes, not believing them.

A dwarf was waving a greataxe at a handful of the beasties, shouting insults at them. One fell to the blade, and he turned around. Waved enthusiastically.

Oghren was here. Between the four of us, it wasn't much work, and they had all become worm food within seconds.

"A-ha! There you are!" my old friend called out when everything was said and done. "When these darkspawn showed up, I thought, 'just you wait until the new commander gets here and you'll all be spitting teeth out of your arses!' Followed the screaming, and sure enough, here you are. Good on ya!"

"Oghren? You're here?" I was barely in control of myself.

"Doubting your eyes, huh? I get like that, after the fifth bottle or so. Came here thinking I might try my hand at becoming a bona fide Grey Warden." he approached, sauntering slowly.

"He was here when I left. I can't believe the Wardens didn't kick him out." the recruit glared at him, her tone condescending.

"Hey! If it isn't the recruit with the great rack!" leaning against one of the support beams, now.

"Yes. A prize for the Wardens, to be sure."

"I know, I know, too good to be true, right? Hey... who's the mage? Boyfriend? Should I leave you two alone?" I coughed to cover up a snort.

"Wow. A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that anywhere." Anders shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Huh. A mage comedian. Thought those normally died young."

They'd get along just fine, at least until the chantry came looking for the apostate.

"It's good to see you again." I breathed, struggling.

"I find that hard to believe." Anders raised an eyebrow.

"As do I." Mhairi agreed dryly.

"Now, let's go introduce some darkspawn arses to my foot. Only polite thing to do." Oghren clenched his hands in to fists

I couldn't help it, then. Not with the recruit being so damn rude. I flew to him, throwing myself in to his arms. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you." I sighed softly, "We need to catch up, when this has all been dealt with."

"All right, girly." He grinned, "You bet your sodding arse, we do."

In the next hall, there was a man, sitting on the floor. Leaning against the wall. Holding his stomach.

"Mhairi?" He rasped.

"Rowland!" She blinked at him, sorrow on her face, "Commander, Rowland was a knight recruited from Denerim like me. We must do something for him!"

"He looks beyond healing magic. Maybe a shot of whiskey for the pain?" Anders offered his expert opinion.

"I like the way you think." Oghren crossed his arms approvingly.

"Stop joking! This isn't funny!"

Rowland was staring hard at me, "The... the commander?"

"What happened here?" I knelt by him, "Where are the others?"

"We only had a moment's warning before they were on us, Commander. The seneschal ordered a counter-attack, but they came out of nowhere! There's one with them, a darkspawn who talks; his magic is powerful."

"A talking darkspawn?" the dwarf asked doubtfully, "The lad must be delirious."

That bad feeling from earlier was back, twisting my stomach.

The man suddenly cried out, doubling over, "There's something in my blood! It hurts!"

"Put this man out of his misery." I murmured gently. I could feel the taint taking over him. He wouldn't last much longer on his own.

"What? But-" she looked on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Mhairi. I'm not getting better." he turned his head slowly to look at me, "It was an honor to meet you, Commander. I wish I could have fought at your side just once..." Those were his last words, his eyes rolling back in his skull signaling the end.

"I will avenge you, Rowland. I swear it."

I put my hand on her shoulder, "We'll have a proper funeral for him when the darkspawn are all dead. Come on."

She didn't need much prodding after that, choosing to be true to her word and take vengeance.

"It has ended just as he foretold." the hurlock kicked the man off the wall.

It talked. It just said words. It just said words in a language we understood.

Interesting. Things were looking very, very interesting, now. I was glad I had come.

"Be taking this one, gently. We are wishing no more death than is necessary." Oh, I was going to get in to so much trouble with this, wasn't I? The darkspawn walked purposefully over to the old man that had the sword at his throat. He must have been important, perhaps the seneschal?

"Necessary? As if your kind has ever done anything else!" the man spat.

"You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable. But that will soon be changed."

"Others will come, creature! They will stop you!" Was that our cue?

The two darkspawn looked in our direction. Guess it was.

"There it is!" Mhairi shouted, pointing. Captain Obvious had graced us with her presence. Wasn't that nice?

"It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing." the talker came a few steps closer to us.

"It is talking!" our mage sounded amazed and disgusted, all at the same time.

"Well, let's shut it up already!" Oghren yelled.

"Commander!" the seneschal shouted.

"Capture the Grey Warden. These others, they may be killed."

The one holding the sword to the man's throat shoved the man to the ground as they all advanced on us. Damn. I'd wanted to know more, maybe talk to the darkspawn and see what they wanted here to begin with. It was obvious, from what we'd overheard, that they had come here with a reason. And it wasn't killing.

I'll admit, I fought halfheartedly, until three of them had the mage cornered. Then, I let out a scream, drawing everyone's attention, and the darkspawn froze in place. Ice held them hostage. Oghren took advantage and shattered the majority of them with his axe. Anders made the rest explode in to tiny shards. Mhairi didn't waste any time, hurrying to untie the seneschal.

"Commander, I owe you my life." Something over the wall caught his attention, and he moved closer to the edge, "Hmm... soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company. Hopefully, they're more hospitable than our previous guests."

We rushed down to meet the soldiers, still taking the time to do inventory. Mhairi was unable to keep quiet for more than a few seconds. Wondering who it could be. I wanted to throttle her.

Oh... shit...

I took a knee as soon as I realized it was the king. The seneschal followed suit. Alistair was at the forefront of the group, leading the soldiers and... a Templar. She walked slightly behind him, her eyes scanning the exterior of Vigil's Keep.

"It looks like I arrived a bit late. Too bad. I rather miss the whole darkspawn-killing thing."

"King Alistair!" the recruit gasped, shock evident as she took a knee as well.

He ignored her, "I'd wanted to come and give the Wardens a formal welcome. I certainly wasn't expecting this. What's the situation?"

I'd known the whole Warden thing was new here, but I hadn't realized it was that new.

"What darkspawn remained have fled, your Majesty. The Grey Wardens who had arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead or... missing."


	3. Angry Chantry is Angry

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 3:

"Missing?" the king's voice broke after raising an octave, "As in taken by the darkspawn? Do they even do that?"

"I do not know, your Majesty. I know only that we cannot account for all the Wardens."

"I see. At least the Hero of Ferelden is still here, and alive. That's something, right?"

Did he doubt me? Psh.

"Try not to look so disappointed." I stuck out my tongue.

"I'll get over it, I'm sure." He laughed. More seriously, he added, "You have quite the task ahead of you. Really, I'd like to help you fight darkspawn, but you're on your own for the moment."

"Hey!" Oghren finally spoke up, "What am I? Chopped nug livers?"

"From the smell, that's not a bad guess." Anders got in a jibe.

"I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands! Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!"

I clapped my hands, "You'd be welcome among us."

"Ha! Well smack my ass and call me Sally! I'm in!"

"I... suppose all are welcome, in this dire time." Mhairi really needed an attitude check.

"Joining the Wardens, hey? Well, good luck with that."

No sooner had the words left Anders' mouth, when the Templar stepped forward, "King Alistair! Your Majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal!"

"Oh, the dwarf is a bit of an arse, but I wouldn't go that-"

The mage shook his head, looking down, "She means me."

"This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice!" The woman ranted.

"Oh, please. The things you people know about justice would fit in to a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

"Never! I'll see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer!"

Woof. She was pissed.

"Murderer? But those Templar were-oh, what's the use? You won't believe me anyhow." he sounded so defeated, and I was torn.

"It seems there isn't much to say. Unless..." Alistair's eyes landed on me, "you have something to add, Commander?"

He must have seen something in my expression, to remind me of what I had the power to do.

I nodded resolutely, "I do. I hereby conscript this mage in to the Grey Wardens."

"What? Never!" the woman's hands cut through the air in a definitive 'no' gesture.

"I believe the Grey Wardens still retain the Right of Conscription, no? I will allow it." I had to hide my smile. It was extremely difficult.

"If... if your Majesty feels it is best..." This wouldn't be the last we saw of her, I was certain of that.

"Ha! Way to go, kid! Welcome aboard!" the dwarf was the first to welcome him.

"Me? A Grey Warden? I guess that will work..." the mage mused.

"Congratulations, ser mage. I look forward to fighting at your side." Wow. Could she have batted her lashes at him any more obviously?

I frowned at myself. Was it because she had been so rude to Oghren, that I was so snippy?

"Then, if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave."

His eyes were on me, but the seneschal answered, "I believe the estate has been secured, yes. We have suffered great losses, but the darkspawn are gone and there are survivors." the man looked up, seemingly startled, "Oh... excuse my manners. I am Varel, seneschal of Vigil's Keep. And I am most grateful for your timely rescue, Commander. I will aid you in ruling the lands of Amaranthine."

I'd forgotten that bit, "The lands belong to the Wardens, not me."

"But as Commander of the Grey, you are the equivalent of our arl, as well. Come and speak to me soon. There are many matters to attend to, not the least of which is the Joining. You will need to replenish your numbers."

"Oh, I have what's needed for the Joining, just in case we don't, here. We don't know what has or hasn't been damaged." I patted my backpack lightly.

He nodded and walked back to the Keep.

"The security of Ferelden relies on the Grey Wardens now, even weakened as the other is." Alistair crouched, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It will be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the Blight before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I'm confident you are up to it. Good luck, Commander. May the Maker watch over you." I watched as the king and his entourage left the way they'd come. The Templar glaring over her shoulder, like we couldn't see her.

Once they'd gone, I headed back inside to talk to Varel. The others trailed after me, Mhairi commenting on Oghren's lack of sobriety like she had any right to.

"Right now, I know of only one living Warden assigned to all of Ferelden. That should be rectified. The others could aid you considerably."

Only one living... Oh, right. Kallian, Elissa, Aedan, Solana, and Neria had all disappeared, too. I knew where Lyna was, so I didn't count her. Natia and Duran were back in Orzammar for Natia's ceremony of being raised to Paragon. Duran also wanted to see his sons. The others, though, they had been harder to track down. Aedan had gone in search of Morrigan, while Elissa was being kept a secret in Orlais as best she could by Leliana. The mages and Kallian had taken so well to each other, they'd gone off to the Anderfells to explore. They'd all been cooped up for too long and wanted to take advantage of their newfound freedom. Duncan... He was at the royal court, to the best of my knowledge. Making up for lost time by acting as an advisor.

"Let's begin the Joining, then." I said, a sour taste in my mouth. I was worried Mhairi wouldn't make it. If it was a mental test, as well as a physical one... much like Daveth and Jory, she wouldn't make it. Not with her disdain.

"As you wish, Commander."

But who was I to deny her this?

"The time has come for us to begin the Joining. I shall speak the words that have been said since the first. Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day, we shall join you." he picked up the goblet and held it out to Oghren first, "From this moment forth, Oghren, you are a Grey Warden."

A puzzled look on his face, the dwarf stared in to the cup, "What's this? The sampler size? Are you trying to say something about my height, eh?"

"Er... this is the goblet we've always used."

"Really? Huh." he turned it this way and that before raising it to his lips and drinking deeply.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he burped, muttering, "Not bad." Swaying slightly, he righted himself and remained on his feet. Woof.

"Maker help us all." the seneschal sighed, moving on to the mage, "From this moment forth, Anders, you are a Grey Warden."

"So we need to drink darkspawn blood? That's it?"

"That it is, yes." handing the goblet over, he bobbed his head.

"Well all right, but if I wake up two weeks from now on a ship bound for Rivain in nothing but my smallclothes and a tattoo on my forehead, I'm blaming you."

I tilted my head. Was he... joking about being made a Tranquil? Oh, he was quickly becoming a favorite of mine. Shaking my head, I watched as he, too, drank from the cup. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. Unconscious.

"He lives, Commander, and will awaken in time." the seneschal assured me.

Now, it was Mhairi. She was all that was left. And I was dreading it.

"From this moment forth, Mhairi, you are a Grey Warden."

"I have awaited this moment." she eagerly took the cup.

It was as horrible as I'd remembered. For a second or two, I saw Daveth in her place, clutching his throat. She was mimicking his last actions almost exactly. I couldn't look away after she'd fallen.

"I am sorry, Mhairi. May the Maker watch over you now." he bowed his head, sorrowful.

Anders was carried away to his room, while Oghren followed after. Mhairi's body was taken outside to be buried.

"Poor Mhairi. Open the doors!" I raised an eyebrow at Varel, turning at the sound of heated voices.

"The Commander must be informed about the Deep Roads entrance. It could be their base of operation." a man was saying.

A woman interrupted him, "You'd have the Wardens chase a rumor, then, Captain? And even if it proves true, unless the Pilgrim's Path is cleared by the time your army assembles, they'll have nothing to eat but shoe leather."

The approached rapidly, moving to stand on either side of the seneschal.

"Garevel. Woolsey. The Commander has had a long day." he greeted them. "Woolsey says some merchants escaped the darkspawn; they can reprovision you for a reasonable fee. And the Vigil is yours; take whatever weapons and armor you need. We'll be waiting when you're ready."

I nodded and glanced around, "What do I need to know?"

"To business, then. Orlais sent a dozen Wardens to Vigil to await your arrival. Nearly all died in the attack-but Kristoff is still in the field. The Orlesian Wardens were uneasy that the darkspawn weren't going to ground, with the Blight ended. Kristoff was sent to track down some leads. A fortnight ago, he left in a bustle. As best as we figure, he went to the city, Amaranthine."

"Amaranthine isn't small. How will I find him?"

"Only so many places travelers visit. I'd check the inns and taverns."

"Did Kristoff reveal anything of what he found?"

"He did, but not to me. The Wardens keep their own counsel."

"Is there anything else? Or can we talk of other matters?" I asked softly.

"That's the only thing that needs immediate attention. Do you want something else, Commander?"

I opened my mouth to say no, but the woman beat me to it, speaking first, "Warden-Commander, a pleasure to meet you. I am Mistress Woolsey, sent by order of the First Warden at Weisshaupt. I am to act as treasurer of the arling of Amaranthine. He believed local men could not be trusted for this post."

"One of those 'local men' is right here, Mistress Woolsey." Varel pointed out, frowning.

"I have every confidence in the Vigil's loyalty in the matter of arms. But gold corrupts even the most resolute soul."

"Amen to that." I muttered under my breath, adding louder, "I am pleased to have your service."

"Serah, the arling is on the brink of economic collapse. Trade must flow. Merchant caravans are being systematically attacked somewhere along the Pilgrim's Path. It is the only route that can reliably provision an army, feed a city, and maintain civilization."

"How do you propose I deal with this?" I wanted to hear what she had to say. What she would do, in my situation.

"In the city of Amaranthine, there is a trader, Mervis, whose caravans have been hit particularly hard. He may know where along the road the darkspawn-or whatever they are-are striking."

"That will be all, Mistress Woolsey." I said dismissively, mulling it over in my head. We would have to deal with it, and soon.

"Commander." Garevel hailed me next.

"This is Ser Garevel, the new captain of the guard." the seneschal introduced him. I decided not to comment on it, even though I had deduced as much.

"I have a matter to bring to your attention." the other man continued. "Potentially urgent. The Orlesians-Wardens, I mean-began gathering information while they were here. The most promising lead they found was a wild tale a couple of hunters told."

"What did the hunters claim?" I asked when he didn't elaborate.

"These hunters, Colbert and... well, the other one... claim to have stumbled across an entrance to the Deep Roads. Darkspawn all over the place, they said. And this was before the fiends appeared throughout the whole arling. The Wardens were just about to send someone to track down Colbert."

"Where is Colbert?" I made a mental note to seek him out.

"Colbert and his friend are in the city of Amaranthine. Probably amongst the refugees outside the city gate."

"All right. Thank you, all. I'll check in with you at a later time." I dismissed them, spying a man in the corner.

"Hello, there." I said when I reached him.

"Mistress Woolsey says I can set up shop here. The merchant you saved during the assault was grateful to be alive-restocked me for a bargain! The savings are yours, of course. You need anything, Commander?"

"Sure. Let me see what you have."

And he had a lot of merchandise. Bows and crossbows. Arrows and bolts. Health poultices and lyrium potions. I raised an eyebrow at that, but kept my thoughts to myself. Did the chantry know we had lyrium? I mean, our mages would need it, but we were outside the laws of the chantry.

An elven woman wearing mage robes waved me over, "The Tower of Magi has sent me as an ambassador, Commander. In addition to my diplomatic function, I'm a competent enchanter and runesmith. Is there anything you need?"

"Do you have runes for sale?" I was covering the bases. She obviously wanted to show me what she had in stock, and it couldn't hurt to look.

"Certainly."

I noticed the greater lyrium potions. How much lyrium did the mages need? I hadn't tried it, unsure if it would have the same effect on me. She also had potion ingredients and every rune I could think of. I'd learned a lot, watching Sandal work them with the weapons during the evenings where I had nothing to do.

Picking out a few of the runes, I asked, "Would you enchant this for me?"

She took the dagger from my hand, inspecting it, "Of course."

She swiftly imbued them in to the steel, her keen eyes scanning her handiwork to make sure it was taking well.

"Here you are."

I studied my dagger, twirling it in the light to see it better. It was almost perfect.

"I appreciate it." I murmured before walking toward the exit.

"Blimey, Commander of the Grey. Right." a woman in armor blurted out as I descended the staircase. I gave her a patient smile. "A while back, they caught a thief in the Vigil. Took four Wardens to capture him. Gave one of the Wardens a black eye, he did. Half-joking, they said he might make a good recruit."

He'd snuck in to Vigil's Keep, stolen and taken on almost half the Wardens that had been here? My curiosity was peaked.

"Where is the thief now?" I kept my tone neutral.

"He's in the dungeon, serah. I also have some letters. Arrived just before you did."

"Show them to me." I held out a hand.

"Just give me a moment." she dug them out of her bag.

Someone's daughter was missing, and the darkspawn were getting worse. A Templar had been doing routine checks, but they were getting to be too much for him to handle.

"I'll be back to check in about that prisoner. I want to see who else is here, first."

"Of course."

The dwarf that caused the explosion and, beyond him... A grin stole across my face, and I raced over to him.

"Ah, Warden-Commander! I represent Master Wade, the finest-" Herren was interrupted by none other than the master himself.

"And bloody coldest. I can't feel my fingers." Wade was standing by the furnace, warming his hands.

"Ahem, finest armorer in Denerim. I thought, well, we thought, that you might have need of an armorer."

"Master Wade, I remember you." Someone came up behind me, stopping just short of coming in to my peripheral. It was either Oghren or Anders. No smell of alcohol, so I assumed Anders. "The dragonplate armor."

"My one glittering moment. The highlight of my career. And now I'm stuck at Turnip Keep." I had to cover my mouth to stifle laughter.

"Vigil's Keep. Vigil! Sorry, Warden-Commander. You know how he gets."

"I wouldn't have him any other way." I grinned, still struggling. "So, what brings you here?"

"This is a temporary relocation. The darkspawn are most active around Amaranthine. We thought we could help."

"And I suppose the money the crown paid us had nothing to do with it?"

"Shh..." Herren hissed.

"My men will need armor." I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Providing arms and armor for common soldiers. Oh, the indignity! If we are going to be so dreadfully plebian, I don't suppose Amaranthine has any proper metal? Silverite, veridium? Or are we back to bronze weapons? Stone clubs?"

"Wade has... a point. He's happiest-and fastest-when presented with a challenge. If you come across any deposits of ore, let us know."

"You've got it. Anything for my favorite armorer and his business partner." I saluted him, "Can I see what you already have up for sale?"

"Of course!"

"See anything you think you could use, Anders?" I asked without looking over my shoulder at the mage.

He came around to glance over things, "Hmm... I could always use a useless belt."

Shaking my head, I handed Herren the money for it, "Here you go. Now, be a good boy and thank the nice man for the belt."

"Thank you, ser. It's so nice. The best belt I've ever had the privilege of owning."

Herren's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. I laid extra coin on the counter for his troubles.


	4. Vipers in the Den

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 4:

"Commander." A dwarf across the way called out, hailing me. And he did not sound happy. Not one bit. "So this is human construction, is it? My brother said you'd need a stonemason, but he didn't know the half of it."

"Welcome to the Vigil." I bowed my head to him.

"You're too kind." he smiled at me before talking shop, "The darkspawn did a number on this keep of yours. But I suspect it was crumbling well before they showed up. Your seneschal gave me some fancy decree promising men and monies to fix the Vigil, but it's a paltry sum. I suppose it would be sufficient to reconstruct the walls to human standards. But who'd want that?"

"What would it take to rebuild it the right way?" I watched his eyes light up at that.

He quickly gathered himself, "I'm not certain of the character of the stone in these parts, but we'd need more men for certain. Proper skilled men, not some starving dusters, right? Which all boils down to coin, really."

Pulling a pouch from my belt, I glanced at its contents, "I can spare... eighty sovereigns right now. Will that be enough? I can always supply more later."

"It will be, Warden. Good luck to anyone who tries to breach these walls. Ha!" He tucked the coins in his own purse, grinning hugely.

"Time to go check on that prisoner." I mused aloud, going to the clearly marked dungeon house.

The man didn't look up when I entered, and the guard was too busy studiously ignoring everything that didn't pertain to staring hard at the prisoner. I went over and rifled through the chest that held his effects. A bow? I'd suspected he was a rogue, based on his ability to go undetected. This was all the proof I needed.

I cleared my throat, and the guard turned to face me.

"Ah, Commander! Good thing you're here." We three approached the bars, "This one's been locked up three nights, now. Good men died while this one was protected in his cell."

"Who is he?"

"He won't give his name." I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head. The prisoner met my eyes. "All I know is he was caught poking around the estate in the middle of the night. I'd say he was just a thief, but it took four Grey Wardens to capture him. You best be careful. Whoever he is, he's no ordinary burglar, that's for sure."

"Leave me to talk to him." I waved him away, almost pressing my face against the bars.

"As you wish, Commander. I'll tell the seneschal you came. He'll want to know what you decide to do with this man." the guard retreated.

Anders stayed by me, his arms crossed. I took the keys I'd lifted from the guard's belt and unlocked the cell door. Surprise crossed both the men's faces, and the prisoner stood.

"If it isn't the great Hero, conqueror of the Blight and vanquisher of all evil." Oh, he was angry. "Aren't you supposed to be ten feet tall? With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes?"

"The darkspawn probably think so." I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Somehow I just thought that my father's murderer would be... more impressive." Oh, no. That's why he was poking around. This arling had belonged to the Howe family, before he'd killed the Teryn and his wife. "I am Nathaniel Howe. My family owned these lands until you showed up. Do you even remember my father?"

"Arl Howe killed almost the entire Cousland family and the servants that worked for them. He deserved everything he got." I asserted quietly.

He raised his voice at me, "That family was going to sell us out to the Orlesians!"

"I suppose your father told you that?" I knew I had to tread carefully, but I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"How could he?" shouting loudly, now, "A Grey Warden stole in to his estate and slaughtered him before I could even talk to him. I came here... I thought I was going to try to kill you. To lay a trap for you. But then I realized I just wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It's all I have left."

"How much do you know about your father?" my voice was a whisper compared to his.

"If you're asking whether I knew what he was up to, the answer is no. I was squired in the Free Marches. Look, I don't know what happened with the Couslands. It sounds like it was horrible. The entire war was. Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now, those of us left." he laughed dryly, "It's all thanks to you. And now you get to decide my fate. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I understand we had trouble capturing you." I ignored the bait, choosing to focus on the task at hand.

"I am not without skills. My time abroad wasn't spent chasing skirts and drinking wine."

"What skills are those, exactly?" I heard Anders shift beside me, but he kept quiet.

"Hunting. Scouting. Poisons. Why? What do you care?"

"Perhaps you should work to redeem your family name." I said carefully.

"You're right. I'll go join King Alistair's service immediately. He'll certainly want another Howe around!"

I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm, "I've decided what to do with you."

"Already? Good." he raised an eyebrow when I didn't say anything else, a slight frown pulling at his mouth. I was opting to wait for the seneschal to arrive.

And then he was there, the guard leading him in.

"I brought the seneschal for you, Commander."

"I see you've spoken to our guest. Quite the handful, isn't he? Have you decided what's to be done with him?"

"Did you know this was Nathaniel Howe?" I paid close attention to his reaction.

He was obviously surprised, "A Howe? It figures that they would turn up again. The Howes are implacable enemies, Commander."

I nodded, "I wish to invoke the Right of Conscription."

"You what?" Howe hissed, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, Commander... the Right of Conscription? On the prisoner?"

"No! Absolutely not!" he quickly walked up to me, snarling, "Hang me, first!"

"Did I say I was giving you a choice?" I tilted my head innocently.

"I can't decide if this is a vote of confidence or punishment." he sounded bewildered.

"An... interesting decision, Commander." the seneschal said hesitantly. "Come with me, ser. We'll see if you survive the Joining."

"Oh, he will. I'm sure of it." I was bouncing on the balls of my feet.

We went straight back to the room where we'd had the first Joining, Varel picking up the goblet and offering it to Nathaniel.

"From this moment forth, Nathaniel Howe, you are a Grey Warden."

A slow inhale, "The moment of truth..." He raised it to his lips and drank deeply.

And promptly passed out.

"The Howe is stronger than I expected. For better or for worse, he will live."

While we were waiting for Nathaniel to wake up, I went over to Mistress Woolsey, "Can you do anything to resupply our soldiers?"

"I will do what can be done. But you would be wise to keep alert for trading possibilities in your journeys. If you can persuade any merchants to trade here, it would benefit the Vigil considerably."

"That will be all. Thank you." I started to turn around, Varel motioning for me to join him.

"Very well, Commander."

"Commander. The lords of Amaranthine," No. "have come," No, no. "to swear fealty to you and the Grey Wardens." No! Dammit, no... I hated having to put on a smile and play whatever damn game they were in the mood for. I missed my Crows, and it was only the first day. How did they already know I was here and in charge? "These were Arl Rendon Howe's vassals. Now, they will be yours." Oh, joy. I could only hope that they weren't copies of him with lesser statuses.

"If any took part in the murder of the Couslands..." I let the threat dangle, taking a deep breath to put myself in the right mindset.

"Arl Howe was enough of a bastard to do that all on his own. But it is possible he had confederates." That was reassuring. I'd have to keep an eye out for paltry assassins who weren't good at what they were hired to do. "Some of these lords bore Rendon no love, but others had their prospects ruined with his demise. Tread carefully, Commander."

"Lords and ladies, I present the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine." he addressed the crowd of nobles that had gathered in the Great Hall.

"Commander." One of the men took a knee, bowing his head.

"Our differences are many, but our cause is one." I murmured.

"Bann Esmerelle of Amaranthine, as is old custom, you have the honor of beginning." Varel called for a woman to approach us.

"I promise that I, Bann Esmerelle, will be faithful to the arl in matters of life, limb, and earthly honor. Never will I bear arms against her or her heirs. So I say in the sight of the Maker." Heirs? What? I wasn't going to be here forever, surely. Right? She walked away, returning to her place.

"I promise that I, Lord Eddelbrek..."

The line of people seemed never-ending, and an eternity passed.

"... And so the ceremony is complete." Oh, thank whatever god or gods or whoever for putting an end to this farce. Seven of them hadn't even been sincere. One of which was the only one who even pretended to be civil with me.

"Long live the Warden-Commander!" Lord Eddelbrek raised his hands in celebration.

And then, it was time to mingle.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I fixed a bright smile on my face before turning. It was only Anders.

"It's good to be arlessa, right? The bowing, the social climbers who'd do anything to get ahead. If you see any damsels in distress, send them my way." I resisted the urge to make a face at him. "Regardless, I overheard something. Some nobles were gathered at the alcove. I couldn't hear much. Something something 'must be dealt with.' Something something 'all in agreement.' Not much to go on, I grant you. But they were being furtive, and I sense they were trying to remain concealed from you."

"Did you catch any of their faces? Their names?" I gave a few giggles for show.

"No, I tried. Too much mingling." He smiled. "I believe some of these nobles seek a convenient end to a messy problem-the problem being you. I could paralyze them to search for evidence, but the seneschal may have more diplomatic ideas."

A passing noble burst out, "It's an honor to have you as our liege, Commander."

I nodded politely at them, and they continued on their way.

Several more passersby gave the same spiel, but Lord Eddelbrek bowed his head again, speaking from the heart, "Honored to meet you, Warden-Commander. You come to us during desperate times."

"Not more about your precious farms, Eddelbrek." A man off to the side broke in to our conversation.

The lord glanced at him, then back at me, and smiled softly upon seeing my expression of confusion, "Some in our arling do not have the comfort of city walls. On the plains, the situation is dire!"

"Elissa and Aedan Cousland mentioned you once. It was only good things."

"So they remember me, the young Couslands? Although, they're not so young any more. I swear to you and Andraste, I had no part in Howe's treachery." he hesitated. "My concern isn't that, however."

I motioned for him to continue after the other man crossed his arms and huffed.

"As we feast, the peasants on our lands are starving or worse."

"The city's defenses are more important, Eddelbrek." the man argued.

"There may be wheat in the silos now, but if the farmers die, where will you get your food?"

I held up a hand, stopping the other noble before he could argue further, "I will take the matter under advisement."

"Thank you, my liege."

Maybe that was enough mingling, right? Right?

"Let me know if you want the nobles cleared out. Er, if you want the ceremony to end, I mean." the seneschal spoke when I reached him.

"Eddelbrek said we're not defending the farmlands." I stated immediately.

"Eddelbrek speaks truly, serah. But things are dire. He and Bann Esmerelle both contest the deployment of the soldiers. We don't have enough men. It's a matter of what you want to protect. The city? The land? Trade?"

I raised my voice slightly, using the acoustics of the large room to do most of the work, "Let's do our best to protect them all."

"As you wish." He struggled with the order, I could see it in his face, though he tried to hide it.

"Now," I stepped closer, muttering, "I have heard of a conspiracy against me."

"Do you know the conspirators? The right of high justice is yours, and treachery is a capital offense."

I shook my head, "Anders overheard some things. He didn't see their faces."

"Better to be paranoid than turning up face down in a ditch. To proceed, we'd need strong proof. And that'll be hard to gather. There are options. Some I would not recommend; they could turn the nobles fierce."

"Tell me about them."

"We could have some soldiers try to spy on the nobility. I suppose that might bear fruit. There are also rumors of someone called the 'Dark Wolf' who finds information for a fee. He's been known to work with the 'Crimson Vixen.' Dangerous fellow, by all accounts."

Someone who worked with me? That could be any number of seedy characters.

"Leave the matter be. I'll take my chances." I mumbled, my mind spinning.

"I suppose there's little to worry about. Anything else?"

"The ceremony has gone on long enough, Seneschal." my smile was strained.

"As you wish, Commander." clearing his throat, he called out to all present, "Clear the hall; the commander has business to attend to!"

They funneled out easily enough, no one needing any extra incentives. Thank the Maker. When they were all gone, I noticed Nathaniel standing in the back corner, staring at a painting.

He glanced at me, his main focus on the art, "Funny. Considering all the things that have been taken, it figures this would still be here."

My eyes roamed over the woman's features, finding more than a simple similarity. "Let me guess." I bounced on my toes, "Your mother?"

"Good guess. That's her." He turned to face me, nodding at the portrait, "My father hated my mother. He only dragged this painting out when my grandmother visited... which was not often." His amicable expression twisted in to a savage sneer, "I'd be paraded before her like a soldier on inspection, and she would pick over every flaw while father awaited his turn."

"Why did he hate your mother?" I asked quietly, unable to stem my curiosity. His backstory saddened me.

"I don't really know. Her family was wealthy, I remember that much." As he spoke, the words flowing freely, he seemed to relax. "They wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole now, of course. I'd be as welcome there as a bad rash."

There was a lull, during which it appeared he was trying his damnedest to not look at the painting again.

He failed, glancing over his shoulder and pointing at it, "Anyway, someone should take this down. I think it's staring at me..."

Hmm. I'd give it a few more days, see how he reacted to no one touching it. I didn't think he wanted it down, not really. Not with that look on his face. I decided it would be better to leave him alone for a little while and started toward the exit.

"Hey, wait." Anders called out from behind me.

I stopped and waited for him. "Yes?"

"You dropped this." he held out a gem, a ruby, but I waved it away.

"It's fine. You can keep it. It's just something I picked up somewhere. I kind of horde shiny things."

"You know what this is, right? How much it could sell for?"

"Yeah."

He blinked slowly at me, at a loss for words.

"Just keep it. It's fine. Was that all?"

A nod, and I was out the door.


	5. Family Ties

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 5:

"I don't mean to alarm you, Commander," And yet you accost me as soon as I'm outside? "but it's possible there are still darkspawn in the Vigil."

"Hold that thought." I held up a finger and raced back inside, "Anders! Nathaniel! Oghren! Come on, guys! The ball starts rolling now!"

I waited a beat, but Nathaniel was the only one who appeared.

"One." I shouted, "Two."

Anders and Oghren ran in from separate doors, looking alarmed.

Nathaniel stared at me, "Did you just..."

Shrugging, I motioned for the three of them to follow, "Get a move on."

"All right." I smiled at the woman as we descended the steps. "The Captain didn't mention anything about that."

She continued as if there hadn't been an interruption, "Let me explain. You know Dworkin? That mad dwarf's bomb shook the whole keep. Some of the deep cellars caved in. I suspect that there are pockets of darkspawn below, trapped." She paused, looking around furtively, as if she might get in to trouble, "In time, they may dig their way out."

"I'm good at killing darkspawn, but not at digging." I showed her my tiny hands.

A corner of her mouth tipped up, "We have men who can unearth the rubble at your command. Whenever you're ready, I can take you to the basements."

"Let's go. Lead the way."

"Straight away, serah." she opened the door and escorted us inside, "Here we are. The Vigil goes deep. Real deep. The hallways down here have been crumbling for years and decades. And that blasted Dworkin's explosives didn't do the structure any favors."

"Have the men clear the rubble."

"You heard the commander. Put your backs in to it!" She shouted at the men that had just entered behind us.

"Uh... Have you looked down here, yet?" one called up after they had all gone down the stairs. There was a snarl and a bark. Someone yelled in pain.

I moved past the others and joined the men, my eyes widening. Surrounded by darkspawn corpses, was a sweet, older mabari, her fur matted with blood.

"Oh, sweet girl." I reached out and scratched behind her ears, "Who's a sweet girl?"

"She's a biter, that one. Be-" someone shushed the speaker.

"She's fine. You probably just startled her." my fingers touched something hard, and I took a closer look at the back of her neck. A small scroll was bound to her. Tilting my head, I took it, the others joining us finally.

It was a plea for help, from a woman named-

"Adria!" Nathaniel inhaled sharply, "She was... she was like a mother to me. We must save her."

"What are we waiting for?" I nodded to him and the rest of the Wardens followed after us as we continued on our way. A tingling heat spread over me, and I held up a hand, stopping everyone short. "Darkspawn ahead."

Anders' eyes were wide, as were Nathaniel's. They hadn't made that important connection yet. Most likely, they had been trying to wave it off.

Oghren was starting to get impatient, "C'mon, boss. Let us at 'em!"

"Hush, Oghren. I want these two to see why I'm in charge." I bent and muttered by his ear.

I tossed out a bottle and it broke in the midst of them. They swarmed it, not bothering to figure out what it was or where it had come from. Let alone pay any attention to their surroundings. Someone shifted behind me, and I grinned. They were antsy, but I had their attention.

A slight twitch of my fingers, and my dagger flew from my grip, knocking a torch off the wall. The oil burned hot and helped the fire consume them, leaving everything else intact.

Anders whistled as the last body fell, and he started forward, but I threw out my arm. He protested, which I ignored. Instead, I closed my eyes and felt the room. Nothing lived, but there was something... Down the corridor off to the left, leading in to a small room, there were several hearts beating. Shrieks.

"Gods, I hate these things." Groaning, I moved to stand in the center of that room, and waited.

"Hate wh-" Anders yelped as one appeared in front of him out of thin air-and dropped to the floor, dead. My dagger in it's back.

Oghren's greataxe loped off the second one's head, while Nathaniel and Anders took care of the third. An arrow in it's chest and then being set on fire. That would kill even a greater creature.

"What the hell were those?" the mage demanded, staring at the bodies.

"Shrieks. I'm not sure if that's their names or just what the Wardens call them." I shrugged, "But they're horrible, when you're not prepared." My fingers drifted across my neck.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, but I turned away, looking over the rows of bookcases.

I walked past them, heading straight for the statue of Andraste. A small plaque at the base read: "Andraste was bathed in fire before the Maker's eyes."

The torch next to it was like a beacon. A huge, couldn't-be-more-obvious-if-it-had-a-sign-saying-it-was-the-answer-to-the-riddle beacon. Gently touching it, I watched as the bookcase against the adjacent wall swung outward. Revealing a hidden nook. Inside was a chest holding high-end potions, salves, injury kits, poisons. The whole nine yards.

Further down in to the bowels of the keep, we went. And we found ghouls. There were several men, feeding on a corpse, and they rose as one upon our entrance. This time, I stood back and observed.

Four arrows, two winter's grasps, and several rolling heads later, Anders was griping, "All things considered, I'd rather be sitting in a tavern."

"You and me both." I made a face, "I didn't think it would be so exciting here. But I'm glad I'm not in another surprise lord and lady meeting."

"Oh, thank the Maker!" A man called out from one of the cells lining the walls, "Please let us out!"

"You're free. Run for safety." I deftly picked the lock, ushering the two men out.

"Quick, before more of those things come!" And off they went.

"What's this room, here?" I pointed to the locked door that we'd walked past in going to free those men.

"The family crypt, I think." Our resident Howe responded.

"Ah." I held out a hand, raising an eyebrow at his hesitance. "I can pick the lock, if you prefer."

Blowing a gusty sigh, he relinquished a key from his pocket, dropping it in to my hand.

"I appreciate it." I flashed a smile.

It was indeed the crypt. And it was full of... Avvar skeletons? Strange. But I didn't question it.

I gathered energy to me and unleashed it in a quick motion, filling the room. Purging it. The bones fell, uninhabited, spreading across the floor.

"Easy peasy." With that, I started rifling through the sacks and crates that dotted the room.

"What are you doing?" Nate sounded as if he was restraining himself.

"I'm looking for something." I said mysteriously, "Aha!"

I came back up with a beautiful, ornate bow that glowed faintly with an odd blue light. It looked to be made of glass, but I knew it wasn't. From the feel and weight of it. Wood. Amazing bend, while still retaining firmness.

"Here." I held it out to him.

"Is this what I think it is?" He took it, glancing over its surface, "It is! That's the Howe crest burned in to the wood right there. This is my grandfather's bow. Or, rather, my grandfather was the last to use it. It was originally made for an ancestor during the Exalted Marches."

From the corner of my eye, I could see the mage open his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Why wasn't it used afterwards?" I asked.

"Well, my father... hid it away, I guess. I'm surprised he didn't simply have it destroyed. I remember finding it before Father sent me to the Free Marches. A shame for it to sit in storage." He tried to hand it back to me, but I held up my hands and shrugged. A look of surprise flitted across his expression. "Thank you. It's good to have a part of my family's legacy again, something to be proud of."

"Yeah, I can understand-" My words were halted by the sudden feeling of liquid running down my face. I touched my fingertips to just under my nose. Blood. Then, the vision hit. The force of it making me stumble sideways a few steps.

"Commander?"

"Ana?"

"What's happening to her?"

"What's wrong with her eyes?"

Coming back to myself, I gave my body a shake, "I'm fine. Anyway, there's a woman below, where the wall gives way to a tunnel in the earth. The Deep Roads run through every part of Ferelden, so I suppose it's not a surprise to find them here, as well."

"I'm sorry, are you not going to explain what just happened?"

"Not right now, no. Did you not hear me?" I gave the mage a look, turning to Nathaniel, "I think it's that woman you mentioned earlier, Adria."

His eyes were wide, and I snapped my fingers in front of him.

"C'mon. We have to get down there. Geez, people, look alive."

The two human men trailed after me like the walking dead, matching confused expressions on their faces. Oghren, on the other hand, was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, he was so eager to kill more darkspawn.

She stood at the entrance to the Deep Roads. I could see a few ghouls already within the tunnel, milling about.

"No. No, Adria..." Howe moved a few steps closer to her before stopping himself, "We have to help her. There must be some way... Adria?"

She opened her mouth and let loose an inhuman shriek. Even my eyes grew huge.

They fell easily enough. Whether that be fortunate or not for us, I wasn't too sure.

He didn't say anything, kept himself under control, but I knew things like that couldn't be easy. Killing a loved one, no matter their state at the time, wasn't something to take lightly.

"You murdered a slew of darkspawn there. I... well, you hear the stories about you and the Wardens." The woman spoke from behind us, her expression awed. She and the men had done well staying just out of sight of the creatures, while still getting a front row seat to our skirmishes. "But to see it firsthand..."

"It's what we do." I brushed it off, ready to move on and deal with other things while the rubble was cleared.

"Well, I'm impressed." I wondered if she could sense my dwindling patience, because she hurried on to say, "Anyway, it looks like the explosives caved this section in. I brought along Master Voldrik-"

"So this is how you humans ply your stonecraft?" the dwarf was so judgey, "Disgraceful, that is. What, this would barely last a few centuries. I wager these passages may go far enough to connect to the Deep Roads." Hadn't I just said that?

"So the darkspawn came from below?" Anders.

"Aye. The Orlesian lads would've had a terrible surprise-explains how experienced men fell to the darkspawn. This is a grave matter. If we don't shut these tunnels, the darkspawn can attack from below again."

"Andraste's blood, there are basement entrances throughout the keep. There's no way to defend against that." Debbie Downer over there.

"Then we follow the tunnels and hope to find a single point to block off. Never you fear, lass. With the Warden's muscle and my stonecraft, we'll find a way."

"Let me know as soon as you clear the passage." I gave the order and motioned for the other Wardens to go back topside.

"We'll need some time. But as soon as we clear it, we'll let you know." Redundant.

I was shaking my head, when I heard a whistle of appreciation. Anders was staring up at the statue of Andraste that stood tall in the center of the courtyard.

"Look at that." I guessed he hadn't really seen it, what with being held by the Templars and then us rushing in to that building that held the crypt. "Was Andraste really that much of a looker? Don't you think she would have been, I don't know, a barbarian?"

"Are you looking for realism?" I scoffed, "It's an icon."

"Just wondering aloud. After all, Andraste did exist, didn't she?"

"The Chantry could have made her look more appealing or even gotten something wrong in a translation of some long lost document." I bit my tongue, trying to reign in my tone. "Sorry."

He shrugged it off and continued on, "What would she have thought of the Circle of Magi-forcing mages to fight demons or be made Tranquil?"

"She'd probably be confused by it."

"No doubt you're right. But the Chantry uses her words as a reason to collar us just for being who we are."

"I completely agree." More than he understood. I just wished that there was a more definitive reason than just the Chantry following some dead woman's words from however long ago she lived.

"That's so sweet of you. I'm all a-tingle." He had no idea I was really speaking from the heart. "Oh well. She's still quite a looker, for a prophet." And there he was. I was starting to get used to people like him, but I gave him a look. To keep up appearances. "I'm just saying."

"Oh, and while we were down there, did you happen to notice that ore deposit in the cellar?" the mage asked as we walked past Herren.

My ears perked up, "No? There's an ore deposit?" Swerving to the left, I stopped in front of the annoyed man. No matter how he much he said he liked it here, I could tell that he had far less kind thoughts in his head regarding me.

"You're back. You need anything?" he was polite. Civil.

"My friend here found an ore deposit in the basement of that building." I pointed in the general direction.

"This will help a great deal."

Anders laid a chunk of rock on the surface of the stall.

"Veridium!" Herren exclaimed.

"Armor and weapons could be made with this." Master Wade threw in petulantly. Gods, I loved that man. I could feel the grin tugging at my lips.

"Commander, if you like, we could outfit your men." He held up a hand as the figures started racing through my mind, trying to calculate how much it would- "It wouldn't cost you anything, but some soldiers would have to guard the miners."

I waved my hand, "You'll have your guards. My men need better gear." I shuddered involuntarily, thinking about the thin metal the keep's soldiers were currently wearing.

"So I'm to make armor for all Amaranthine's rabble? Herren, you abuse me so. It's unconscionable."

"Commander's orders." he gave him a look that spoke volumes about their working relationship.

I felt a little bad, and I started thinking of other types of rock or hide or scales... Oh, maybe more dragon scales? We'd probably run in to one here, one there. I had a penchant for attracting them, if the time I'd spent in Thedas was any indication.

"Fine, fine. I'll work. But I want a challenge one day. Something to sink my teeth in to." Wade stalked off, effectively ending the conversation.

Don't worry, Master Blacksmith Wade, I'll get you a challenge, if it's the last thing I do. I vowed silently.

I slowly wandered away, unsure where to go next, listening as the blacksmith muttered and bemoaned under his breath.

"Forcing me, me, to come to this dreadful Turnip Keep. Oh, the indignity."

"Oh, that reminds me." Herren stiffened as I spoke, and I felt a momentary glee at getting that reaction from him. "You guys need anything? Anders was with me earlier when I came by."

Instead of leaving them to it, I stood with them and thought about what to do next.

Nathaniel was weighing arrows, when he glanced over at something and walked off. Eyes wide. I tossed a coin purse at Oghren to pay for the things the rogue basically just stole and followed after him.

"Samuel? Groundskeeper Samuel? Is that you?"

"Who...?" An old man frowned before his expression melted in to surprise, "Maker's breath, if it isn't little Nate! I'd know that face anywhere!"

"Groundskeeper, I'm overjoyed that you stayed on. Please, do you know how my brother died?" Nathaniel had had a brother? "And my sister? I... was in the Free Marches."

"Your brother died in the war," I flinched, though it hadn't been by my hand. I think. "but Lady Delilah... don't you know? She isn't dead, son, not that I know of." A sigh of relief. "Last I heard," Samuel stroked his chin thoughtfully, "she married a storekeep in Amaranthine. Don't know which one. Poor girl."

The Howe turned toward me, his face alight, "Did you hear that? My sister's alive!"

"That's wonderful news! But why did you think she was dead?" I frowned, concerned. Why was he looking to me about this?

"I knew about my mother, and heard my brother might be dead. I suppose... I just assumed Delilah was dead, too. Could we ask around the shops, when we're in Amaranthine?"

Ah, there it was. I gave a soft smile and nodded, "Of course. We're going early tomorrow morning."

"Thank you. I would be interested to know just what happened to her."


	6. Thick as Thieves

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 6:

A few hours later, well in to the evening, found me with a wholly unpacked room. Everything was put away. Everything was where I wanted it. I sighed. Well, it wasn't Antiva, but it was as close to "home" as I was going to get.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, "Commander Snow?"

Oh, right. I had to tell someone to spread the word that I wanted to called by my name.

"Come in." I called out.

The person on the other side of the door seemed to hesitate, so I marched over and opened it for them. Barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"How may I be of service?" I asked politely.

The man blinked at me, taken aback by my question. He was probably thinking that he was supposed to be at my beck and call, not the other way around. Good. Let him, let everyone, be of that mindset.

"The seneschal wanted someone to see how you were settling in."

"Oh." I glanced behind me, "I just finished unpacking, actually." The soldier stood there, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. He wasn't leaving.

I waited a few beats, the situation starting to feel awkward.

"Was there anything else?" I probed.

"You're really the Hero of Ferelden." It wasn't a question. And that simple observation was full of admiration.

"Yes, that is what they call me. Please, I prefer Anastasia, though. And by the time we have this darkspawn problem all wrapped up, I plan on being on first name basis with everyone in this little Arldom." I flashed a smile, "What's your name?"

Ben introduced me to the rest of the soldiers in his particular outfit. A few drinks and the whole table sharing tales of glory later, they were proclaiming me as being "one of the guys," which I thought was adorable.

Hours after most of the men had passed out, I excused myself silently and went to see if any of my Wardens were up.

Oghren had his back to me, to the rest of the room. I stopped by, catching him unawares.

"W-who's there?" he screeched, whirling around.

"Did I startle you?" I blinked, startled by his reaction.

"I was... er, I was just keeping my nose to the dust, watching out for... the schleets."

The what?

"One of the lads here told me about the schleets... said they're common in Ferelden." This was news to me. "They... they lie on the ground, looking like ordinary pairs of pants, until you turn around. That's when they... strike."

"Pants." I stared at him. Was I drunk, too? Was I imagining this whole conversation? Had I passed out at the table, alongside the others?

"Pants that eat your eyeballs! After they're done with you, they just... wander off on their unnatural pant-legs."

"I'll... leave you to it, then."

"Best not to tell the others... don't want a panic on our hands."

I started to walk away, a headache forming. I had hoped for a lighthearted conversation, but okay, then. Schleets.

Before I had gone more than three steps, however, he turned to me again. Hailing me as if he'd not seen me in ages.

Reluctantly, I rejoined him.

And he belched in my face. "Hey... I gotta... I gotta thank you for saving my hide today. There was that guy... and he was all 'Grrr!' and I was "Harrr!' but then I got hit by an arrow. And then I fell over... It was 'Meep!' but you were there and you were all 'Rawrrr!'" he laughed loudly. Drunkenly. "Spectaculous."

"Happy to help." I gave a bemused smile, wondering if he even realized no one we'd fought today had been using arrows. And he hadn't fallen over. My gods, he was drunk.

"I'm gonna drink to you, Commander! Here's to the... here's to the..." he swayed slightly before falling flat on his back.

Several servants rushed over, asking what had happened. I shrugged, unsure what to say.

"He was just exhausted after today's excitement. It's not often one has the privilege to be entertained by the nobles in court." A voice from nearby chimed in, stealing their attentions.

I gave Nathaniel an appreciative nod as the servants picked the dwarf up between them and took him to his room. The archer moved away, resuming his earlier task. Glaring at the portrait of a woman that hung on the wall above him. Deciding I had nothing better to do, especially after that strange conversation with Oghren, I went to stand beside him.

"Funny. Considering all the things that have been taken, it figures this would still be here."

My eyes roamed over the woman's features, finding more than a simple similarity, "Let me guess, your mother?"

"Good guess. That's her." He turned to face me, nodding at the portrait, "My father hated my mother. He only dragged this painting out when my grandmother visited... which was not often." His amicable expression twisted in to a savage sneer, "I'd be paraded before her like a soldier on inspection, and she would pick over every flaw while father awaited his turn."

"Why did he hate your mother?" I asked quietly, unable to stem my curiosity.

"I don't really know. Her family was wealthy, I remember that much." As he spoke, the words flowing freely, he seemed to relax. "They wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole now, of course. I'd be as welcome there as a bad rash."

There was a lull, during which it appeared he was trying his damnedest to not look at the painting again.

He failed, glancing over his shoulder and pointing at it, "Anyway, someone should take this down. I think it's staring at me..."

Hmm. I'd give it a few more days, see how he reacted to no one touching it. I didn't think he wanted it down, not really. Not with that look on his face.

The city of Amaranthine wasn't big at all, especially when compared to Denerim. The outlying area, the farms and such beyond the protective city walls, sprawled out and made up the difference. But the city itself was a spec. It made me miss Antiva all the more.

Anders and Oghren were talking about alcohol, the different kinds and that they wanted to try every type there was before they died. Nathaniel was reserved, no surprise there.

A soldier standing by the second building just outside the gates approached us, zeroing on me, "My pardon, sera. I was paid a whole sovereign to give this letter to you. I told him, I did, there are easier ways of getting a message to the Commander of the Grey."

I took the envelope from her, eyeing it curiously, "Who gave this to you?"

"Some visiting knight. Didn't catch his face. Full helm, you know. He said he was Ser Wolf of Rivain."

"Wait, Wolf?" My eyes widened, "As in the Dark Wolf?"

"Ah, the Dark Wolf's nothing but a rumor! Mind you... he was acting suspicious..."

"Do you remember anything else about Ser Wolf?" I pressed.

"No, sera. Again, my pardon." She walked away, leaving me with thousands of unanswered questions. I did know the most important piece of information I needed, though: the Dark Wolf was in my little city.

I continued forward, only to be stopped again. Another solider, this one a man.

"Excuse me, but I need to search your packs for smuggled goods."

Anders snorted, and I could hear the dwarf taking a deep breath, no doubt to drunkenly rant at the man.

"All right. I have nothing to hide." I mentally patted myself on the back for removing all of the poisons and traps from the bag as I slung it from my shoulder. Handed it over.

"What are you doing, man? Are you accusing the Commander of the Grey of smuggling?" A new man rushed forward, looking tired. Exhausted, really.

"But I... I... you said everyone-"

"You are dismissed." The commanding officer took my pack from the soldier and shooed him away. "I apologize." I shrugged the bag back on, "Smugglers and thieves have all but taken over the city."

"Glad to see you're taking precautions." I made a note to check on the man who'd done the security check. I didn't want him getting in to any trouble for having played along.

"Yes, Warden-Commander. The smugglers have us scrambling, to be honest. We could certainly use your help in this. Come speak to me later if you're interested."

"Before you go, while I have you here, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I glanced at my companions, "You guys can go ahead. Look at the merchant stalls or something."

"We can wait." Nathaniel, of all people, offered.

I shook my head, "No, that's okay. I have something personal to see to after this."

The soldier led me off to the side, and we waited for the others to go.

"What did you need, Warden-Commander?"

"Please, call me Anastasia." I bowed my head in respect to him, "And I was merely wishing to remark on the security that greeted me upon my entrance."

He opened his mouth, but I held up a hand. I gave a soft smile, smoothing things over.

"I wanted you to know that I appreciate the effort put forth by you and your men. No one, save the king himself, should be afforded special measures. No matter their stature in society. You never know who could be dabbling in illegal dealings." I clasped my hands in front of me, "Anyway, I'm off to enjoy the sights of the city. I didn't get the chance when I was here the other day." Was that just yesterday? A lot had happened in 24 hours.

I left him with that, slowly ambling through the streets, until I reached the other end of the city. Where an awfully suspicious-looking guard was leaning against the waist-high wall.

I stopped in front of him, silent.

"I see you got my letter, Commander. It's an honor to meet you."

"The Dark Wolf, I presume?" I gave him a once over, noticing how his sword hilt was shiny. New. Never been used, probably. He was either an archer or a dual wielding rogue.

"In the flesh." A nod, "The less you know of me, the better."

I waited patiently for him to go on.

"In the depths of the city, there is murmuring. Murmuring that nobles want you dead." Anders had been right. "I'd like to help."

"And why would you want to help me?"

"You see, I have hopes that the Wardens will prove more fit to rule this land than the late Arl Rendon Howe. His confederates are conspirators. But to unearth their identities, I'll need resources." The Dark Wolf paused, assessing my interest. Seeing if he had my attention. "Fifty sovereigns."

"Then you're doing this out of civic duty?" I raised an eyebrow, pretending to judge him.

"Corrupt, miserly nobles have beggared many a proud commoner. Some commoners turn to distasteful occupations just to survive. Is it not fitting that they would want to strike back in the only way they're able?"

I mulled over his words, weighing the truth of them. The crawling sensation grew until it couldn't be ignored. Why couldn't I get a moment's peace?

"You're not going to get fifty sovereigns." Anders crossed his arms beside me.

"He's right, you know." I untied a small pouch from my belt, handing it to the Dark Wolf, "There's actually just a little over a hundred in there."

The mage froze. I could feel his eyes on my face.

"It will be done. Give me some time."

"Oh, by the way... I recognize your voice." I stepped closer, lowering my voice slightly, "'I know who fired the first shot.'"

The man's whole demeanor shifted, becoming relaxed, "'It was the archer from under the bed.'"

I grinned and skipped backward, grabbing Anders' sleeve, "Let's go. We have to see if we can find Delilah. Or Nathaniel. Or both."

"Am I just supposed to ignore what just happened?" Anders didn't even wait for us to walk away before starting.

"Yep. That's the plan. Unless you want to be involved in seedy dealings?" I glanced up at him.

He grinned, "I'm not against seedy dealings."

"Great! I'll explain it some other time."

"There he is, staring at the back of a woman's head. Like a stalker." Chuckling, he pointed them out.

I ran over to the archer, giving him a shove. Adding in a hiss, "Go talk to her. She won't bite. I think. Actually, I don't know her, so I can't say one way or another, but go. Talk. To. Her. That's an order."

He fixed a glare on me momentarily, before schooling his features and approaching the woman, his breathing ragged suddenly, "Delilah? Is that really you?"

She turned around quickly, opening her arms wide, "Nathaniel! I had feared the worst!"

Their arms wrapped around each other, and they stood like that for a long time. Anders crept to my side, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and held a finger to my lips, warning him to keep his damn mouth shut.

"Times must have been hard, Delilah. But you can do better than this. Come back to the estate until we find somewhere else."

"What?" She laughed, tears streaming down her face from his words. Amusement dancing in her eyes. "Oh, Nathaniel! I didn't marry Albert out of desperation. I adore him!"

Our Howe scrunched his face up in confusion, at a loss for words.

"I was so glad to get away from Father's evil-this life is so much better."

"Father's evil? Isn't that overstating things a little? He got caught up in politics..."

"You weren't here. You didn't see what he did, Nathaniel. You want the culprit who destroyed our family? It was him, without question."

"I... had no idea." He sounded like his world was crumbling around him and there was nothing he could do.

"Of course you did." Her tone was soft, offsetting the harsh words. "But you always worshiped father, right from when you were a little boy. Come, brother. Let us sit and catch up a bit, shall we?"

We watched as they wandered off, talking animatedly.

"And that, my friend, is how you use your authority for good."

"So, the Dark Wolf." He was like a mabari with a bone.

"Do you know of the Crimson Vixen?" I countered.

"It sounds familiar." Anders thought about it for a few seconds, "Oh, wait. Yeah. Something about a woman who bugs nobles, but never sheds blood. Even of the guards. And no one knows what she looks like."

"Because she's not a woman." I whispered, winking.

"Andraste's knickerweasels!"

I laughed, enjoying the look on his face more than I should have. I didn't rightly know why I'd shared it with him. I hardly knew anything about him, after all. Wait, scratch that. I did know nothing about him. I shrugged it off.

"I'm going to walk around the city, get a feel for it." I said, trying to get him to leave.

"I think I'll join you." He grinned, hands on his hips.

I groaned internally.

"Well... let's go back the other way, then. I want to wait to see the market until I know I have nothing else to do." I added under my breath, "And no one breathing down my neck."

"Oy! About time you showed up!" An elven woman in leathers shouted, her narrowed eyes honed in on the mage beside me. We hadn't gone far, when she melted from the shadows.

"Namaya? You're still here?" Anders' eyes darted between us, and it was clear he was uncomfortable. Good. This would be good, I could just tell.

"I keep my promises, Here, turns out you were right. The cache is here in Amaranthine."

"It is? You found it?" Excitement bubbled up, lighting up his eyes.

"I did." She poked his chest. Hard. I was a mildly surprised he didn't stumble back a step. "What you do with that information is up to you. I, for one, am done dealing with mages."

"Er, I guess I should thank you..." his voice trailed off as he gave her a sheepish smile.

"Damned right you should. You get caught, Anders, I'm not helping you again. That's all I'm saying." She walked away, leaving us. Surrounded by angry energy. Angry and shifty.

Something in her tone flipped a switch within me. There was something about her, something I couldn't put my finger on, that made me unable to trust her. I had no idea who she was or how she and Anders had met, what brought them together, but I did not trust her. Not a bit.

"I..." he turned and faced me, a guilty expression on his face, "suppose that requires some explanation." I could tell he was regretting his decision to walk with me. Probably wanted to avoid the whole me asking him questions thing.

"A friend of yours, I take it?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to shake the feeling something wasn't right.

"She's normally more welcoming than that. A lot more." He sighed, "Namaya is... a friend. Last time I escaped from the tower, I asked her to look in to some things. That's why I was in Amaranthine. The Templars thought I'd come to take a ship, but it was to meet her."

"What did she learn? I assume it was where this cache was?"

"During the Blight, the Templars moved their store of phylacteries to Amaranthine for safety." Oh. No. His was among them, wasn't it? He was going to destroy it, wasn't he? "My phylactery is among them, Namaya learned. So long as the Templars have that sample of my blood, they can find me. I need to destroy it."

I couldn't take the sad look he gave me. I also knew it could possibly be detrimental if the Chantry had a way to track any specific Grey Warden. Especially if the Warden was on a stealth mission of some sort.

It was my turn to sigh.

I opened my mouth to give my consent and support, but he spoke before I could, "What's to stop the Chantry from deciding mages in the Grey Wardens are apostates, too? I want to make sure they can't ever find me again." Suddenly, he was very, very scary, "Ever."

"Don't worry." I held up my hands, "Sheesh. Calm down there, Scary. I was going to agree. Now, where is it and how do we get in?"

His eyes widened, shock at my compliance making his jaw slack. It only lasted a moment, but it made me giggle just the same.

"It's in a warehouse, on the other side of the market. That's the last place she looked, anyway."

"All right. We'll make a stop there on our way out of the city."

He shot me a grateful smile.


	7. Partyboob Time

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 7:

Nathaniel was still off, talking with his sister. Oghren was presumably in the tavern, drinking the bar dry.

That left me with nothing to do.

So, of course, I decided to do something that I shouldn't. At least, with so few numbers.

"Let's go now." I offered. Ordered. The line was blurred.

Anders raised an eyebrow, but didn't object. Instead, he led me straight to the building. He didn't even look to see if there was anyone watching. Just walked right in. Like he owned the place. Oh, I could see myself getting in to all sorts of trouble, with him as a companion.

I had the feeling he wouldn't yell at me, because he'd be just as guilty.

Once inside, he paused and frowned at the large room that stood empty of people, save us.

"Maybe they don't want to draw attention to the cache? Could we be that lucky?"

No. It was a trap. And I whispered as much.

"No. It's a trap. Watch, as soon as we go through that hallway, they'll pop up and try to arrest you. Maybe both of us." I could hear four people breathing.

"What if we have to fight them?" He eyed me. Concern etched in his features.

Concern over me being unable to kill people? Please. He had no idea what I was capable of.

OH! That reminded me. Alistair had never shown me if I was immune to Templar tricks! Maybe this would be the time to find out!

"And here I almost believed the infamous Anders wouldn't take the bait." that smug woman who had tried to stop his Conscription loomed in front of us.

"Ah. Yes, I suppose I should have known it would be you." He played along, pretending I hadn't warned him.

"You made a poor choice with this one, Commander." She addressed me, "Anders will never submit, not to us and certainly not to you, a child."

"He's made a fine Grey Warden so far." I smiled politely, ignoring the jibe.

"'So far,' yes." She sneered. I wanted her to hurry up, so I could punch her in the face. "I'll make sure that this murderer is never a bother to anyone again."

"What?" he waved his arms through the air, "No, you can't arrest me! King Alistair allowed my conscription!"

I hid my frown. What had he expected? They weren't here to outright kill him. Otherwise, they would have already attacked. They wanted him to come with little struggle. Wanted me to hand him over.

"The Chantry's authority," No. "supersedes," Oh, don't say it. "the crown in this matter." Oh, no. She actually thinks I would be all right with that? My hands were behind my back, so she couldn't see them ball in to fists. "You cannot hide within the Grey Wardens' ranks."

"I'm afraid you'll be leaving empty-handed. You see, he's not going anywhere with anyone if I don't allow it. And I certainly wouldn't ask him to go with you, of all people."

"Hardly surprising, from a mage sympathizer." A mage sympathizer? I had to work hard to keep from laughing outright. She had no idea. "I do not know how you inspire such loyalty, Anders, but it will avail you naught. Now you come with us."

She roared a battle cry, raising her sword above her head. The other Templars rallied to her side.

Anders' hands glowed with a soft bluish light as he summoned the power of ice to him, and I took that time to get right in the leader's face and grin darkly. Her eyes widened, growing dim as the life fled in the wake of my blade kissing her stomach.

I had always taken excellent care of my weapons, making sure they were as sharp as they could possibly be. Her paltry armor was no match for the dagger. It simply didn't measure up.

I whirled around before her body had even hit the floor, only to see that Anders had frozen the other Templars. Human ice sculptures. Ready to be shattered, and I was all too willing to do it. No one talked about the King that way. No one supported it, either. Not while I was around to hear it.

"I hope you aren't too put out that I killed her before you could." I kicked the woman's corpse lightly.

"It's all right." He flashed a smile, quickly turning somber, "I wonder if Namaya set this up? I guess it doesn't really matter."

I frowned, looking away. It didn't matter. I doubted he would see her again, and we were alive.

"Thank you." His expression was unusually open, gratitude clear, "You stood by me, and I appreciate that."

"You're a friend." I blurted, surprising myself. Yeah, he was. I had to stop becoming attached so easily. What was it about the people of Thedas that had me so unguarded? "Friends stick up for each other." It was something I'd learned in my travels with the others during the Blight.

"I... guess they do." Confusion and bewilderment stared back at me, his bottom lip puckering slightly. He shook himself. "Anyhow, let's go before someone else rushes in to waggle a finger at us."

"It's a shame that it wasn't here, though. It would have been nice, an added protection against the Chantry influences." I muttered, more to myself than to him.

He nodded absentmindedly.

We returned to the market shortly after, with me chomping at the bit to be by myself to peruse the wares.

Nathaniel found us, a smile of contentment on his face, "She said she wants me to come back, once all this is done. Meet her husband. She's due by the spring. She seems happy." the smile faded, "She said Father deserved to die! I still can't believe it."

"You don't believe her?" I tilted my head, watching him closely.

His eyes narrowed, "I thought he had his reasons. It was a war, for Andraste's sake!" He paused, noticeably collecting himself. "Before I went to the Free Marches, he was never... how could he have changed so much?"

"It's not your fault." I frowned up at him.

"What if I'd never left? I didn't have much choice, but still... I wish I'd known some of this sooner. I feel like such a fool. Now, please... let's get back to our business. I need to think."

"How about you find Oghren," I patted Anders' arm, "and we'll head back after that. We're pretty much done here. Only have to find those hunters that Ser Garevel mentioned to me yesterday."

"I have to find the dwarf?" the mage pouted.

"Yes, you have to find the dwarf." I pointed to the tall building that stood overlooking the market, "You'll find him near the tavern. If he's not in there, he's around somewhere. Wandering around drunkenly. Just tell him we're going back."

He eyed me dubiously, "He's going to listen to me?"

"Of course." I waved my hand, warding off his silly concern, "I knew him from traveling through Ferelden, stopping the Blight. He'll listen. Now, go."

Jumping backward a few steps, he made an aha! noise, "You can't push me, if I'm over here."

"You're not wrong." Shrugging, I walked past him.

He and Nate shared a look, the rogue rushing to catch up to me. I can walk pretty quickly, for how short my legs were.

"I'm guessing the towering, looming building up there is the Chantry." I motioned ahead of us.

"Yeah." I could tell his mind was elsewhere, and he wasn't in the mood for a chat.

I left it at that. He would talk when he was ready.

A noise of disapproval left him as we got closer, catching my attention. I waited, but he kept quiet. Following his gaze, I frowned a little. Stared in silence.

"It figures, actually." Nathaniel suddenly muttered, unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer.

"What does?" I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't uncommon to find statues of the Bride of the Maker everywhere the Chantry thought it should be.

"There used to be another statue here." That piqued my interest. "It was of Byron Howe, my great-uncle. He died in the rebellion, helping King Maric reclaim his throne. Yet his statue is gone." He shook his head, "All because of what my father did."

"That's... a shame." my frown grew as I looked back up at Andraste's face, wondering if there was anything I could do. That sister from Denerim owed me, for the information from the Sacred Temple.

"It truly is." A heavy sigh. "There's a long line of heroes in my family. The Howes have been around since Calenhad. Now it's all gone. And for what?" Frustration rolled off him in waves now. "For being on the wrong side of the war. For choosing poorly."

"You're not wrong." His head whipped up, and he stared with anger in his wide eyes. In fact, so were Anders and Oghren, minus the anger, who had just walked up. "If Loghain had won, not Alistair, things would have turned out so much differently. Your father would have been hailed a war hero. Your family would have been elevated to an even higher position, for their services to the crown. But this is the present, here and now. This is what's happening, what really matters. What ifs get you nowhere. But you know what? Your family can redeem itself. Just because there was one bad seed, doesn't mean the entire field is rotten. It's up to you to turn that around. You're the only hope for generations of Howes to come. Don't throw it away because your father went down a dark path for what he believed in."

My pretty speech was met by silence.

"I've done horrid things, in the name of what I believe to be right. And yet, I'm a hero. I'm the Hero of Ferelden." I raised my eyes to the sky, thinking for a moment, "I heard something, I can't remember where, but it went something like this: 'History is written by the victor.'" As I lowered my head, my gaze found something-someone-that I hadn't expected. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I see a mage I know. And you three may leave the city and head back whenever. I'll be along eventually." I dismissed the three of them, leaving without a backward glance.

I was pretty sure they would all leave, especially Nathaniel. He had a lot to think over. Our visit to the city had been much more fruitful than I'd anticipated.

As soon as she noticed me, she gasped and opened her arms, "Oh, it is so good to see you, my friend. I had heard you were soon to arrive at Vigil's Keep, but I did not know when."

"Oh, I missed you!" I threw myself at her, the two of us hugging fiercely. "I'm sorry I didn't write. Things have been busy. It was by chance that I learned the Wardens here required my assistance." I pulled back, giving her a once-over. "You look tired."

"The College of the Magi is convening in Cumberland, and I must attend. Hopefully all this will blow over before it's begun." All of what? I was clearly missing something. "But you have enough on your mind as it is. I shan't trouble you with this further."

Oh, really? But you had my interest, Wynne! "Indulge me, please." I asked with as much control as I could muster. Even when we'd been traveling together, she hadn't seemed so out of sorts.

"Very well. Then perhaps you should know that something stirs within the fraternities." I vaguely recalled Surana and Amell explaining to me the different schools of magic on our journey to Ostagar. "The Libertarians wish to pull away entirely from the Chantry. And if they get enough support..." She looked down in sadness.

"Pull away entirely?" I tilted my head, "Isn't that madness? The Chantry would retaliate by locking mages up even tighter." This was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Well, it could turn out to be nothing. But keep your ear to the ground, anyway." She straightened, an air of importance about her, "Now, I have a great many preparations to make before I leave for Nevarra. But perhaps there is something you can do for me."

"Go on." I murmured when she paused.

"One of my... colleagues, Ines, has spent the last few months in the Wending Wood. The Circle has been unable to reach her, given the trouble in the area." Gesticulating with her hands, she tried to smile, "If you happen to find yourself in the wood on your travels, perhaps you could tell her about the meeting of the College."

"What's she doing in the Wending Wood?" I was assuming the Wood was a dangerous place.

"Oh, who knows. Rooting around in the dirt for some obscure plant or other, most likely. She has a keen interest in gardening. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant botany." her tone soured, turning sarcastic.

Honestly, I loved this side of her.

"Hobbies and eccentricities aside, Ines is a well-respected mage and a voice of reason, something we could use on our side."

"I could definitely see the usefulness of such a woman. I'll see what I can do." I clasped her hands in mine, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

We stood like that for a few minutes, until she glanced about in surprise, "The hour is late and I must go. It was wonderful to see you again. Take care, my friend."

"Take care of yourself, Wynne. You're much too young to have that frown between your eyebrows." I giggled as she rolled her eyes at my words. I liked that she wasn't as uptight. I wondered idly if it was because I wasn't her superior.

I added taking a stroll through the Wending Wood to my list of things to do. It was going to need another parchment soon. Well, as soon as I wrote it down, it would take up at least two pages. Unless I wrote it front and back.

Oh, a Chanter's Board? I snagged all of the papers nailed to it. One in particular was of interest, talking about needing health poultices. I had plenty to spare, being by myself at the moment.

I sidled up to the Chanter, waiting for her to finish her prayer. Didn't want to interrupt.

"Repent and have faith," She stood, smiling peacefully, "and you shall know the peace of the Maker's benediction."

My hands found the bottles, and I set them out on the bench beside her. Her smile grew.

"Give shelter to the weary, and lift up the weak; in time, the Maker will see and smile upon your deeds."

Right. I bowed my head toward her, then left as quickly as possible. No lie, the Chanters creeped me out. All they did was use verses of the Chant of Light when they spoke. It wasn't natural.

Says the girl hiding she's a mage, even though she didn't have to. I pinched my arm, getting back at myself for the thought. Then I frowned. I really was strange.

Quick glances up and down the streets told me that my fellow Wardens had either left, or were at least out of sight. I also couldn't sense them.

I tried. I tried so hard to stay on track. Look through the market. Find something I wanted. I thought I'd seen a stall selling herbs. But just outside the market area, a man calling out eagerly.

"Warden-Commander! Thank the Maker you're finally here!" I fixed a smile on my face, focusing on him, "I was afraid our messages never got through to you!"

"They got through." I lied. No idea who this guy was, but he lit up like a Christmas tree at my words.

"Thank you for coming to the guild. We need your help."

Yeah... I'd gathered that much.

"Our caravans are being attacked. The weapons are burned to ashes, and there... there have been no survivors." he looked away, his sad expression morphing in to determination when he met my eyes again. "It's gotten worse lately. People from the neighboring villages have found guards torn limb from limb and left in the village square."

So publicly? And the guards were none the wiser? Curious.

"Do you have any suspects in mind?" I asked, frowning now.

"We don't know for sure. Communication has been difficult with the attacks. But people in the area said they saw monsters lurking in the shadows." Darkspawn? "Whatever it is, it's completely crippled trade between Amaranthine and Denerim. No one wants to travel the road through the Wending Wood." Wending Wood? Again? "Can the Grey Wardens help at all?"

I searched his face, finding only genuine emotion. He was truly pleading for our help.

"I'm heading there tomorrow, anyway. We'll investigate the area for you." I assured.

"Oh, Maker bless you and watch over you!" I thought he was going to jump for joy. "If you can stop the killings, the Merchants' Guild will make a hefty donation to your organization. You have my promise."

I felt a jolt at those words. I shoved it away, absentmindedly rubbing the back of my neck as the man moved away.

Another man, standing not too far away, waved me over. "You're the sort who delights in helping the common man, yes? May I direct you to the Merchants' Guild's board?" Presented the message board next to him like we were on a game show.

"Is there something you need help with?" My stomach sank. It felt like I couldn't talk to anyone, without being tasked with quests.

"Me? No, not me, personally." He waved off the question as if it was supposed to be obvious. "Folk here often need goods from far-flung parts. They post the requests here." he must have seen my reticence, because he added kindly, "There is good coin in this, particularly with trade halted by the trouble on the roads. If you ever feel inclined, please... take a look at the jobs available."

I bit my lip, my eyes roaming the board. A caravan carrying silks had been lost in the Wending Wood. A Chantry scholar wanted copies of missing verses from the apocryphal-I narrowed my eyes, wondering what the word meant-canticle of Maferath. They were offering a sizable reward. A Ser Alvard was missing his sword. Oh, wait. No. The sword was missing and someone else was looking for it. Ser Alvard was "likely dead by now." That sounded cheery. It was the last one that had me judging this entire city.

"Keep Out of Reach of Children:

"The Merchants' Guild has received word that a lethal Antivan poison is being sold in Amaranthine, smuggled in to Amaranthine by unsavory characters. constable Aiden has asked that the guild find a way to take this poison off the streets. The Merchants' Guild, of course, has nothing to do with the import of this poison, and is trying our level best to cooperate with the guard. The guild will pay for each bottle of the Antivan poison turned in to Kendrick.

"Please help keep this wicked substance out of the hands of our children.

"The Merchants' Guild."

What.

I slowly faced the market, spying one particular bottle that seemed to be on quite a few of the surfaces. Sighing, I quickly collected them all. Tried not to roll my eyes at how easily it had been accomplished as I returned to the man, presuming him to be Kendrick.

"Here you are." I held them out, "The Antivan poisons."

He exchanged them for seven gold pieces. I felt my eyebrows shoot up. That much? For keeping poison off the streets, out of the hands of the children? They must have really wanted to prove to the guard they had nothing to do with it getting in the city.


	8. Mutany

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 8:

"Eh? What are you staring at? Looking to start something?" I sighed. The man was confrontational. Why wouldn't he be?

"Are you the hunter who found an entrance to the Deep Roads?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Ah, here to investigate the chasm, are you? It's about time." his tone changed, no more respectful, but at least he wasn't so edgy.

I was glad that word had spread that I was a child, so I wouldn't have to explain it to everyone I came across.

"I can't take all the credit for finding the rift, you know. Micah here fell in first." He explained when I didn't say anything.

The elf beside him grunted.

"You don't seem happy about your find." I observed.

"Would've been more useful to find gold deposits." the second man grumbled.

"Oh, will you stop your belly-aching!" a stern tone directed toward the elf quickly melted in to a no nonsense explanation, the man's attention on me now, "It's quite a ways out of town. We were tracking a buck off in that direction, you see... before this darkspawn mess."

The human jerked his thumb over his shoulder, giving me a general idea of where to start my search.

"We'd been on his tail for about a week at that point. I'd wager he thought it was great fun, leading us on a merry chase as he did."

"Mhm." I nodded, trying to get him back on track, "And the chasm? What of it?"

"Oh, the chasm!" He exclaimed like he'd forgotten the point of his tale, "Yes, er... we saw it coming over a rise. It really was something to behold, a huge cleft, as though the Maker Himself had cracked the earth in two, like... like an egg."

"I like eggs." I gave the elf the side eye, his simple words making me wonder if he was all there.

The human ignored him, "It looked like someone had tried to build over it, but it must have been abandoned a long time ago. No one in town knew about it."

"You don't say. And... what happened then?" I pressed, slowly losing my patience.

"Well, of course we had to investigate!" Oh, my gods. How were these two not dead yet? "That was when Micah fell in." Of course it was. "A shriek like you wouldn't believe, and he was gone." But not dead. I mentally chided myself.

"Earth crumbled. Not stable." Oh. I actually felt a little bad. It was like I was judging Sandal or something.

A pang hit me. I missed him and his father. They were good folk. My mind wandered, wondering if I would ever see them again. I knew they were either on their way to Kirkwall or already there, doing well for themselves.

"Right, and as Micah lay there yelling about his knee or his head or what have you, the darkspawn appeared." No, seriously. These two had to tell me their secrets. Because two inexperienced people, against even one darkspawn? I had a hard time keeping my expression schooled, to not give away my suspicions.

"And how many were there?"

"More than a brood and less than a horde." I'm sorry, those were actual measurements? "They seemed... occupied, like they had some place really important they had to be. Didn't notice us at all. Thank the Maker."

Didn't notice them at all...? I ran a hand through my hair, my mind whirling. The talking darkspawn had seemed to have a purpose, while he was at the keep... Could it be? Were they the same darkspawn? That meant they had sought out the Wardens.

"I marked the chasm on my map so we could avoid it, but it sounds like you want to know where it is, so here you go." he held out a rolled up parchment, "So... are we getting anything for our trouble?"

"Here." I traded the map for a very small pouch. A couple sovereigns worth of silver.

"Thanks. This'll get me good and drunk at the inn... take my mind off the trouble out there." He didn't even glance at the contents. Just assumed I'd rewarded him handsomely.

I took my leave after that mess, feeling the urge to snap rising. I really had to get a handle on my temper; it was going to be my downfall, one day.

I had barely stepped foot within Vigil Keep's walls, when I heard a soft mewling.

Where was the cat? I needed to find the cat. Cats are so cute.

After a few moments of searching, I found him. Small, yellow with white markings. A kitten. No older than six months.

"Hungry, little fella?" I tentatively reached out and let the kitten sniff me, unprepared for him forgoing that courtesy and throwing himself straight at me. Squealing, I scrambled to catch him and fell backward, landing hard on my butt.

I hugged him close to my chest, running my fingers through his soft fur. Made my way in to the keep to deposit the little hunter in my room.

Anders fell in to step beside me as I entered the great hall again.

"So, what would you do if you didn't have to be a Grey Warden?"

"Strange question to ask out of the blue." I murmured.

"Is it? You've never thought about it? Does nobody ever leave the Wardens?" He sounded kind of worried.

"Are you planning on leaving?" My lips quirked, but I fought the smile.

"It's just a question. There are worse things to be, I guess. I've never liked the idea of being trapped somewhere, to be honest." He went on to explain, "It reminds me of the Circle. After my seventh escape attempt, you'd think they'd have given me credit for trying."

"Seven escape attempts?" I blurted, surprised by the high number.

"I got really good at escaping the tower. Just never at staying escaped. Until now, I suppose. You know, there is one thing I miss about the tower." He switched gears as often and quickly as I did. "My cat." Cat? I had to know.

"You had a cat?" I shook my head, picturing him using the baby-talk voice to a cat.

"Mr. Wiggums. He wasn't my cat. He was the tower's mouser, but took a liking to me. There were days when that stupid cat was the only person I saw. Except for it not being a person. Still, I liked him. Poor Mr. Wiggums." I raised an eyebrow, curious about what kind of ill fate he'd met. "He became possessed by a rage demon-but he did take out three Templars. I was never more proud. A toast to Mr. Wiggums, then. May he forever eat mice in the Fade."

I blinked at the flask he pulled out. The scent of ale whispering about us. He took a swig and offered it to me. I swallowed hard, but took it and... drank after him. I'd always hated the idea of partaking of anything after someone else, where spit and germs were concerned. But the look on his face-he was just so expectant and open about the damn cat and how he'd felt. I couldn't disappoint him.

Wait. Cat. I had just found a kitten.

"Hold on. Stay right here. I'll be right back!" I shouted over my shoulder as I raced back to my room.

"I found this tiny, defenseless creature just outside." I held out the ball of fur.

"Oh! Look at the cute little kitty!"

The kitten mewled softly.

"Someone should look after him. He was all alone out there. Left to fend for himself. Poor thing." I gave him a look that said I was talking about him specifically.

The mage took the kitten from me, holding it up to his face so he could get a better look at it. "He looks like Mr. Wiggums-but I don't know if I should keep him. We get in to some dangerous scraps."

"He can stay at the keep, then." I offered, my fingers crossed behind my back. He was so excited and happy when he saw the cat. I couldn't let him give him up.

"I suppose…"

Another, louder meow. An agreement of sorts.

"Well, I'll keep him just for a while. Until I find somewhere safer. Is that okay with you, kitty?"

A tiny pink tongue darted out, licking Anders' cheek. It was so cute, I giggled. He hugged the beast to him.

"I'll call you Ser Pounce-a-lot! You can stay in my pack. Just for a little while, yes."

Ser Pounce-a-lot squirmed a bit before clawing his way up Anders' chest and nuzzling hard against his neck.

"Oh, by the way, may I point out that you're all right?"

"Go ahead." I glanced from the kitten to him, bemused.

"Really, when the Templars came for me, you could have decided I wasn't worth the trouble. But I apparently am worth the trouble. Considering I'm usually a lot of trouble, I should be grateful."

"Oh, you're not so much trouble." I responded honestly.

"When you recruited me, I thought I was jumping from the frying pan in to the fire. But being a Warden is almost tolerable. It's a pleasant stroll through the park-with darkspawn!"

"So glad I could make it happen for you."

"You're a giver. I'm very grateful. I thought it was worth mentioning. Thank you, Commander. For everything."

"You do remember you just joined yesterday? We have a whole lot of... mess... to wade through." I stumbled over my words, trying not to say "shit."

He laughed, "Like I said, a pleasant stroll through the park!"

I rolled my eyes and backed away, hands held out before me defensively, "I need to leave. You're a bad, bad influence on a young, impressionable mind."

Something flickered across his face, an emotion I didn't have time to identify. It was gone in the blink of an eye.

"You know where it's nice this time of year?" He blurted without warning. I tilted my head, more than a little concerned about the change in him. "Robson. I hear the white beaches at Llomerryn are warm."

I tilted my head, "Are you going to go there someday?"

"I think I'll go there sooner than 'some day.'" a shadow settled on his features, making his words sound dark. "In fact, it's about time for me to go. The Warden thing has been fun, but… you don't want me here."

What. Where was this coming from? We had literally just talked about the Templar thing! He had, not more than five minutes ago, thanked me for defending him from them!

"But I need your assistance." I gave him a wide-eyed stare of innocence. It was true, though. I did need his help. There were so few of us as it was.

"Ah. Duty, is it?" he scratched under Ser Pounce-a-lot's chin, thinking it over. "I'd hate to have it said that I was the sort of mage who never paid attention to the important things. Fair enough, Commander. I'll stay." I breathed a sigh of relief. "For now."

Maybe I'd felt that relief too soon. I bit my lip as I wandered away.

That was when the first wave of pain hit, almost knocking me to my knees in its ferocity. As it was, I stumbled a few steps to the side. Bit my cheek to keep from making any noise. Then, trying not to draw any attention to myself, I retreated back to the safety of my room.

Another one rocked through me, and I collapsed, falling against the bed. A loud thud echoed off the walls.

"Commander? Are you all right?"

The breath had fled from my lungs, and I was afraid to speak, but I had to try. I didn't want anyone seeing me as weak. Not when the situation was so precarious in the Arldom.

"I'm fine." my voice was barely a whisper. I cleared my throat, trying again. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked a little sick when you left, so I followed you." Damn. I hadn't realized it was Anders. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, I wondered what was wrong with me. "It sounded like you... dropped something."

He was hesitant with his words. He had probably been about to say that I'd fallen. Wouldn't have been wrong.

"I'm fine, Anders. I just have a stomach ache, is all." I tried assuring him, gasping at the tail end of it. It felt like my belly was on fire. Wave after wave, like the ocean lapping at the shore. Only lava instead of water.

Nothing more was said, but I knew he hadn't left. I could still sense him just on the other side of that door.

There was a lull, where the pain had disappeared, and I thought I was okay. I got to my feet and went to the door, prepared to open it and ask politely to be left alone. I'd only made it through the unbolting process, when it hit again. A scream tore through me as I crumpled to all fours.

Something shoved me hard on to my side, a hand covering my mouth as the door slammed shut. When had it opened? My mind was a haze. It was hard to form a coherent thought.

A gentle warmth flooded my veins, chasing away the agony. After a minute or two, I sighed in relief and pushed myself up. Rested my back against the wall.

Anders was there, kneeling beside me. Worried. "What happened?"

"I... don't know." I avoided his gaze, staring hard at one of the bed posts.

He gave a frustrated sigh, "You don't trust me?" He almost sounded offended.

Wait.

I looked up at him, frowning, "Why is it always a trust issue?"

"What?" Taken aback. Confused.

I sighed, "Nothing. I'm sorry." Gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm hard to get along with. I was told that a lot during the Blight."

He seemed to struggle with something, his thoughts racing. Opening and closing his mouth several times. Seconds stretched in to minutes. Minutes came together, and soon, a half hour had passed.

"Anders?" I asked quietly, unable to take the conflicted look on his face any longer. "Can you give me room to stand?"

The mage grabbed my arms and pulled me up, gave me a push toward my bed. I climbed on to it and moved to the middle. Pressed my back against the headboard. Curled up. Waited for him to say something.

Anything.

He nodded to himself, expression resolved. "How did you end up being recruited, anyway? You're, what, twelve?"

Oh. I hadn't had any idea what would make him so... broody, and that wasn't on my radar in the slightest.

"Ten, actually." I corrected, holding up a finger, "Fun Fact: The day I underwent the Joining was my ninth birthday. It was because I got the Blight while defending a Warden from darkspawn. Apparently, I was what he'd been looking for in a recruit, so he took me to Ostagar and had me join. There were two other recruits there, waiting for their Joinings. They..." I faltered a moment, "didn't make it."

His eyes widened, "They died? Both of them?"

"Yeah." my eyes slipped shut. I yawned, exhausted.

Silence.

"Can you leave now? You're practically out the door already." Groaning, I buried my face in my knees.

"Hey, I said I'd stay until it was over, didn't I?" He perched on the edge, and I peeked up at him. Saw him smiling kindly.

"I'm fine now." I think. "You can go." I waved toward the door dismissively.

"Are you sure? What even was that?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe just a nasty stomach ache." I hope.


	9. Sun Not Up

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 9:

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

"Uhm. Who... who are you?" A man asked, voice low.

"Aaaah!" A familiar, very familiar, girl's voice squealed.

I groaned and rolled over, facing the intruders. My small tent could only hold so much, and that only included me, myself, and I.

"What?" I snapped as I sat up, glaring at the two of them, "What could you possibly want? The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

Dark blue eyes stared back at me, sparkling. Inches from my face.

It was my turn to shriek.

"Aaaah!" I flailed wildly, my arms windmilling, and I fell backward. Felt a rock hit between my shoulder blades. That was going to leave a mark.

A sigh came from outside, beyond Calilian. Beyond Anders. It sounded like Nathaniel.

"What's going on over there?" the dark-haired man drew closer.

"Get out." I hissed at them, sitting up and waving my hands until they complied. "Jesus Christ, you guys. The sun ISN'T EVEN UP YET!"

I could hear the others whispering, not too far off, and it killed what little chance I had at falling back asleep. Finally having dragged myself from my bed roll, I'd gotten dressed as quickly as I could. The gravity of the situation had sunk it. Calilian didn't show up, unless something was wrong. A trap. A warning. Something.

"Nathaniel, you're on breakfast duty. Anders, you take on for watch."

"Commander?" Confusion clouded the rogue's features. No doubt, he was wondering about the other little girl and where in Thedas she had come from.

I held up a hand, "We'll discuss this later. For now, all you need to know is that she can come and go as she pleases. And you can talk to her about anything."

"Anything?" Curiosity killed the cat, Anders. "The Joining? The Darkspawn? Deep, dark secrets? Things we'd never share with anyone else?"

Nodding, I turned to her, "C'mon. We can talk over there."

"Why were you so cranky?" she blurted before we were out of earshot of the others.

Holding my breath, I counted to three silently. Willed my frustration to melt away. It didn't work, so I bit the inside of my cheek. That didn't work, either.

"The stars are still visible. The sun is not up. I had watch until probably about an hour or so ago. I was up for hours. Surely you understand that? I mean, no one likes getting woken up after just getting to sleep." I explained as patiently as I could.

Her head cocked to the side, she regarded me with an expression I couldn't place. It seemed... cautious and ominous.

"I don't understand. I don't sleep."

My mouth opened and closed. I was momentarily at a loss for words. "You... don't sleep?"

"I never get tired, so I never sleep."

"Ever?"

She shook her head.

I frowned at her, "Isn't that a little weird?"

"We've both traveled through time." A raised eyebrow.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I blew out a huff of air, "Fair point. So. What brings you out to the middle of the 'possessed' forest?"

"P-possessed?! As in ghosts!?" Her eyes darted this way and that, frantically searching our surroundings. As if she expected to find the bogeyman lurking in the shadow of a tree or something.

I snapped my fingers loudly, grabbing her attention, "Calilian. Focus. What's going on?"

She blinked slowly at me, "I..." Trailing off, she fell deep in thought, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

Just as I was starting to worry about her behavior, her eyes opened wide. Arm swung up. A handful of seeds held in her grasp.

"I wanted to make sure you got these. You'll need them. Don't let them get crushed."

Gently taking the small things from her, I inspected them. "What... what are they?"

She shrugged, "I can't remember the name of them. I just know you'll need them. They're for that gardener lady."

I stilled, raising my gaze to her, "Ines? How do you... Never mind. It's not important. I appreciate this, Cali. Really. And I'm sorry I bit your head off earlier. It's not pretty when I'm suffering a lack of sleep."

Waving her hand with nervous energy, she dismissed my apology, "It's okay. It's no problem."

"Do you want to join us for a little while? We're mainly searching around for the cause of several attacks on merchant caravans." I offered.

"No, no, no. I'm fine. I should get back. Before I mess something up. Bye!"

"What? Wait." I grabbed her arm, bringing her to a halt as she attempted to flee. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just... I have a tendency to mess things up." Another shrug of her shoulders. Like it was no big thing.

"I know how that feels. Well, you haven't done it yet, and honestly, I can't see how you even would. If anything, it would probably be my fault. What with my fuse being so short."

"Like a quackum bomb."

I stared. A... what?

She blushed, her whole face turning a bright shade of pink, and began stuttering, "I-I mean... Wh-wha? Where am I? Who am I? Who are y-you? It w-was fun, but now I have TO GO!"

Giving me a shove, she tore off away from me. Ran deeper in to the forest. I glanced back toward camp, knowing how much trouble I'd be-Wait. I was Commander of the Grey. I could just pull rank.

I sprinted after her, following the trail of broken branches and snapped twigs. I found her, sitting with her back against a tree. Something gave off sparks, surprising me, and I crept closer for a better look.

A... duck thing?... was sitting patiently on the ground in front of her. Made completely of metal. She was holding that strange clock machine I'd seen all of one time before.

"Ugh. Please work! I need to see what's going on!" She smacked it a few times. The action did not give the desired effect.

"Maybe I could help?" I stepped from the shadows, revealing my presence.

She jumped a foot in the air, pressing a hand to her chest. At least she didn't scream. That was a move in the right direction. We didn't need my companions coming to our rescue, weapons at the ready.

I held out my hand wordlessly. The object was heavy, the metal cool against my skin. I turned it to and fro, watching how it reacted. Touched a couple of the buttons. Saw the plume of smoke that puffed out. This thing, whatever it was, was toast. But I felt like I could fix it. Something tugged almost violently within my diaphragm, trying to reach out toward the device. Narrowing my eyes, I allowed a thin stream of energy-it wasn't magic, not the same feeling at all-to connect to the broken... communicator. It was some kind of communication device.

Wordlessly, I handed it back to her.

Her eyes were wide as she fiddled with it, her voice reverent, "How did you do that? It's like new."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, shrugging, "I don't know. It just kind of happened." Trying to change the subject, I gestured toward the duck, "What is that?"

"Oh. It's a quackum."

I hoped the look on my face was enough. It was.

"It's a... robot." she hedged.

"I mean, obviously." I frowned, wondering why she wasn't really answering me. "Why is it a duck? What can it do?"

Her eyes sparkled as she opened her mouth, "What CAN'T my quackums do, is more like it! They can send out waves of electricity! Breathe fire! Spit bombs! There's also the tower quackums, these aren't the only kind." A wave of her hand toward the tiny thing that was ambling around aimlessly, "The Chainsaw Quackum throws, well, chainsaws at people! It's so cool to watch! The Gatling Quacker fires bullets almost nonstop! The Cannon Quackum launches cannonballs! The damage they can cause... It's so awesome! There's also the Frost Quacker! They give off a chilly air and freeze everything in their proximity. The Gigaton Quack hovers over enemies and explodes! Kablooey!"

"That sounds... amazing." I sighed, wistful. "I miss technology."

Wise eyes scrutinized me, "I know what you mean. We're both trapped in the past, I guess."

"Gotta save the future." I wrinkled my nose.

A shiver went down my spine, and I turned away from the other girl.

"What's wrong?" A loud crashing sound made us both jump, "Wh-what was that?!"

I took a step in the direction of the noise, but the trees around us... came to life, startling me. What.

"Cali, can your quackums burn them?"

She nodded resolutely, a calm settling over her. Tossing out a small, black ball, she shouted, "Go, quackum! Go!"

Like it was a Pokemon or something.

The two ducks circled us, facing the trees. Shooting fire from their beaks. It was a sight to behold. Fire-breathing ducks. What was next?

"I have to go, the others could be in trouble." I hugged Calilian tightly, "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, I called the shadows to me and snuck through the forest, following the pull of the taint. Either I found the other Wardens, or I stumbled in to darkspawn. Thankfully, for my companions, it happened to be them. Oghren was caged by one of the tree's rooted hands, and his axe was doing nothing against it. Nathaniel, who was surrounded, his arrows weren't doing much, barely scratching the protective bark. Anders' attacks were more effective, but not by much. His fireballs were glancing off them, only faint singe marks blemishing the trees.

These weren't normal trees, not in the slightest. They reminded me of the Grand Oak, but he was in the Brecilian Forest. Then again, this was a land of magic, after all. They were sentient, always had been I guessed, but magic had drawn them from their deep slumber. Frowning, I inspected the closest one. It was an ancient nature-based magic. Dalish? Were the Dalish here? Was that why everyone was convinced the Wending Wood was possessed?

I wondered if they would have heard of me, if they would allow us passage and perhaps a moment to talk. Persuade them to stop.

"Anders, can you break through the spell that's controlling them?" I shouted.

He looked over at me, eyes wide in surprise. Whether at my appearance n the fray or the question, I wasn't certain. But he nodded and pressed his mouth in to a thin line, focusing.

After only a few more seconds of the struggle, the fighting stopped. Dead stop. The trees seemed to look around, taking in their surroundings, before slowly withdrawing. Oghren raised his weapon, but I held up a hand. His gaze shot to me, and he looked confused, but he stood down.

When it was only the four of us left standing in the now clearing, the others approached me.

"That was weird."

I looked down at the... corpses?... of the ones they had managed to take down before it got out of hand, "The Dalish are here."

"What?"

"Did you see them?"

Shaking my head, I gestured around us, "No, but that was nature magic. I've only seen it once, and it was a Dalish elf."

"They brought trees to life and attacked you?" Nathaniel sounded doubtful.

"No." I blinked. "The old Keeper of the clan that was in the Brecilian Forest, he had to undo a curse." I explained, leaving out the part where he had been responsible, "The magic he used was similar enough that I'm sure it's the same kind."

"So... we have to be on the look out for savage elves?" the mage's eyes flitted every which way.

"They're not savages." my voice whipped out harshly. Reflex. The two human's raised their eyebrows, but the dwarf just belched. Unaffected in the slightest. "We have to find them. They might trying to scare the merchants off for a reason."


	10. Angry Elf is Angry

Argh! I'm so sorry for the lack of... well... anything. -_-

Life happened, I moved, sold my laptop a few months ago, and just last week got this one. Honestly, the only reason I'm writing this story right now, is Camp NaNoWriMo this month.

Even then, I'm lagging behind for it. Severely.

I *believe* I'll be posting more for a while, so there's that!

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 10:

It only took a few more minutes of stumbling around. Before we knew it, she stood in front of us.

"Another scavenger here to prey on the misfortunes of others?" Her eyes slid over our group, landing squarely on Nathaniel. Hmm. Did she think he was the leader? "No, you are too well armed. Here for me, then."

He glanced back at me, but I kept my eyes on her.

She waved her arms, "You will not drive me from these forests. The shems could not do it, the darkspawn could not, and you will fare no better!"

I stepped forward, portraying my position, "Why would I try to drive you away?"

Her eyes widened slightly. She caught herself and scowled.

"Your kind have been hounding me for months! You killed my friends, and the merchants kidnapped my sister! The caravans are only the beginning. I want Seranni returned to me, or..." hesitation "or more will die. Deliver this message. Consider this a warning."

Tree roots shot up from the ground at her feet, swallowing her up. Taking her away.

"Everyone heard how crazy she sounded, right?" Anders blurted, waving his arms around.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. She's suffering. Couldn't you tell?"

"Whatever is going on, we need to get to the bottom of it."

"I couldn't agree more, Nate."

The rogue shot me a sour look. I stuck out my tongue. Sure, I'd killed his dad, but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends or that I couldn't shorten his name. I mean, Nathaniel was such a long name! It took too much time to say. Honestly.

"Come on, let's keep going. We need to figure out what happened."

We didn't have to wait long, it turned out. A little ways ahead of us, the path split, the stench coming from the hill to our left.

Immediately, everyone was readying their weapons. Taking defensive stances.

A strangled sound escaped me, my mind fighting against what my eyes were showing me. It was... a massacre. Headless bodies, male... female... Both adult and...

"Maker..." I let out a shaky breath, trying to comprehend. There was just so much needless slaughter. "We... need to find out what happened here. Spread out. Search the area."

Wordlessly, they obeyed. Even Oghren was subdued.

Without conferring, no signal between the four of us, we gathered the bodies as we went. Placed them gently beside each other. One by one, until we ran out of space. Still, we didn't pile them, merely started a new row above and below the original. By the time we were finished, the moon had risen and hung high in the sky. The line had become a large rectangle, taking up a quarter of the campsite.

"They were ambushed." Anders muttered quietly, pain etched on his face.

I nodded, gazing around us. Silent, tears streaming down my face. It was always a shock, seeing... that. I couldn't even come up with words to describe it. (I still can't...)

"There's something that doesn't make sense, though." Nathaniel shook his head. When we looked at him, he motioned to the weapons. We hadn't touched them-they were still laying in a heap.

"It was staged. The merchants didn't do this." it dawned on me, and my eyes widened. Anger... no, rage, flared within me, igniting a fire I wasn't sure would go out when we killed the ones responsible for this atrocity. My hands balled in to tight little fists.

"Who would, though? That's the question..." the mage frowned, rubbing his forehead.

"We could politely ask the darkspawn." I said flatly.

"Darkspawn?" the three men asked at the same time. Under different circumstances, it would have been amusing.

A terse nod. Clenched teeth. "They left something." I pointed through a break in the trees. Oghren was short enough to see what I was talking about. The other two, however, had to move branches out of the way. Tracks.

"We need to deal with them, before they hurt anyone else. Before the elf gets blood on her hands."

Our walk deeper in to the forest wasn't uneventful, men that had been tainted by the darkspawn attacking us on sight. It was a simple thing, dispatching them, but there was one that I called to be spared.

He hadn't fought, had instead crawled away in to a copse of trees and had waited until the skirmish was over. No doubt hoping we would leave him be.

I approached anyway.

"Don't… Don't look at me." he tried to ward me off, grunting in pain at the effort.

"What do we do with him?" Anders frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "We can't leave him like this."

"He looks to be in immense pain, Commander." the rogue added softly.

"Who are you?" I crouched by him.

"Be careful." I nodded at Nate's caution.

The man stared, lost in thought for a while, before coming back to himself and responding, "Olaf… my name. Came with friends to..." he faltered a moment, "to drive out… away the elf. But… the darkspawn were too quick. We were ripped apart… biting claws and teeth from the darkness. And… then I woke...flesh and bone and gristle under me… around me."

He fell silent, and I reached out, placing a hand on his forearm. His focus snapped back, his eyes haunted.

"Everyone dead… dead soft meat melting in to the ground. I… I crawled away… came here. Can't stand to… see it."

"I have to ask, to be thorough..." I paused, making sure I had his attention. "Did you kill the elves?"

"No. No. Darkspawn came first. They slaughtered us… took our steel. Brought it to the elven camp." Olaf groaned in pain, and I offered him my waterskin. He shook as he drank, draining it dry. "Tricked us, tricked the elf. Now… she thinks we are to blame. Hunts all in her rage… while they watch..."

Anders stumbled back a step, shaking his head. "We have to stop her, tell her she's wrong! Before anymore people die. If we search the woods more thoroughly, we might be able to find her again."

"That was the plan." I murmured.

The man lurched forward, grabbing my outstretched arm tightly. "The dark ones are curious about you, too. They watch you, as well as her. Can you feel them?"

Without even having to try, I wanted to say. Instead, I suppressed the urge to shudder and switched gears.

"Do you know anything about the elf's sister?"

"Sister? I… have a sister… do I?" damn. He was running out of time. "Elf-sister, no… we did not take her. Probably dead. Or eaten."

I laid my free hand on his and squeezed, "Where did the darkspawn come from?" we needed to be sure. Had to have proof, even if it was coming from a mad man.

"Beneath… around… from shadows." he slumped back against the tree he'd been leaning against, the fight leaving him.

He knew he was dying.

As if reading my thoughts, he looked up, eyes suddenly clear, "Am already dead. Am already gone. Make… make an end… please."

Unsheathing one of my blades, I murmured, "Maker have mercy" and slit his throat. He died with a smile on his lips.

Whirling around, I threw the dagger, hitting a hurlock square in the chest. Nathaniel was already knocking an arrow, Anders readying a spell. Oghren beheaded one, the hurlock alpha frozen in place just off to his left. I launched myself at it, feeling it shatter under my force. It was over in the blink of an eye.

Something caught my eye, a bauble reflecting the sunlight. Frowning, I picked it up and stowed it in my pocket.

"Let's go." I muttered as I walked away, not waiting for them.

We didn't make it very far, before the tree roots rose up. Blocked our path.

"Why are you still here? I told you to stay away from me! I warned you! This place is not for you!"

"The humans didn't kidnap your sister." Anders started.

She cut him off, "I know a human crime when I see it. I have experienced more than enough of them. You'll pay for repeating their lies."

She gathered her mana, the air thick with magic, and I growled "Fuck this." Centering myself, I threw my hands in front of me, and everything… stopped. Just like in the brothel, all those months ago. Quickly, I ran up the path and wrenched her arms down, pinning them behind her back. Relaxed the tension in my body and allowed time to flow again.

"Wh-what? What's going on?!" she struggled against my hold.

"Calm down and listen to us, woman. I've reached my limit for pigheadedness." I tightened my grip, pulling roughly, and she cried out in pain. "Just say you'll listen, and I'll let go. That's all I'm asking for."

"You… you will never take me alive."

"For the love of… I'm not going to kill you. If I was, we wouldn't be having this pointless argument right now, would we?"

"I will not go with you to some… shemlen magistrate. I won't bow to their rules." she glared at my companions, since she couldn't turn to look at me.

I frowned. What the hell was a magistrate?

"Look. Let's just talk."

She laughed scornfully, "Talk."

I ignored the tone, and began trying to reason with her, "The darkspawn were playing the humans against the elves."

"What? The darkspawn are mindless. It is not possible."

"Think about it. The weapons were just left in piles? Why would someone do that?" I shook my head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I wondered why anyone would discard the weapons, but you say the darkspawn planted them?" she stiffened, spitting out, "That would mean the darkspawn killed my people and took my sister!"

"I found this on a darkspawn. Do you recognize it?" releasing her, I fished out the trinket. Held it out to her.

"That… that is Seranni's. She would never willingly part with that; our mother gave it to her before she died."

I dropped it in to her hand, and she clenched her fist around it, staring down at me with fresh anger.

"Why would the darkspawn do this?"

It dawned on me, then. "Broodmothers. They make females in to broodmothers."

The piece of the puzzle, the one that had been alluding me thus far, fell in to place.

"Are you saying Seranni will..." she swallowed hard, "become one of them?" shaking her head, she cut her hand through the air, "I will not allow that!"

"You? By yourself?" I asked quietly.

"I've survived on my own before." she looked down at me haughtily. "Do you doubt me?"

"Let us help you." I offered, motioning toward my Wardens.

"You… you want to find Seranni? W-why?" I was taken aback at the sudden display of emotion. Her eyes were wide and wet, fighting tears.

"No one deserves to suffer at the hands of the darkspawn." I shrugged, "Besides, it's what we do."

"Thank you. Perhaps I..." her expression softened, "misjudged you."

When we'd reached the others, still on the path below, she rose to her full height and introduced herself, "My name is Velanna, if you care for such things."

"I'm Anastasia." I pointed to everyone in turn. "Nathaniel, Anders, and Oghren."

"Do you know where the darkspawn might dwell?"

"Tunnels, most likely. They came from underground. You know this forest… Do you know of anything like that?"

"There is an abandoned mine some ways to the north of here; the tunnels run far in to the earth." she led us straight to it without a problem. "We will likely find the darkspawn there."

"We need to have a plan. We can't just run in there, attracting attention." I tapped my chin, eyeing the huge doors.

"My sister is in there! This is no time to be human!"

My eyebrows shot up, "What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

"This is no time to sit around and do nothing!" with that, she sprinted inside.

"Follow her." I barked the order, glaring when only Oghren seemed willing to obey, "Go!"


	11. Back OFF!

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 11:

I knew something was wrong, when I reached the lower levels, and I hadn't come across my Wardens. Darkspawn were there, on the edges. I could sense them. They were waiting for something. Watching my every move. So, burying the discomfort and rising anxiety I felt, I strolled through the tunnels like I was taking a leisurely stroll through a park.

The deeper I went, the more polished the walls looked. The more put together the area was. It had been changed from a mine to a prison, it seemed.

Quite literally, I stumbled upon a small group of darkspawn, and they were just as surprised to see me. My eyes narrowed as I realized what I was seeing.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!" I snarled, slipping my daggers free, and threw myself in to their midst.

I hadn't realized how unprotected everyone was, how easily a blade could slip between the plates, the chain links of their armors. Even the leather was flimsy. I would have to remedy that, when we were back in Vigil's Keep.

Breathing heavily, I looked for something, anything, to kill, but I stood alone. Bodies littered the floor around me, but I was the only living thing. The darkspawn that had been watching from a distance were gone. Retreated.

Gathering my companions' armors and weapons, I drew the shadows to me. Surrounded myself with them. Slipped from sight to make it easier to carry everything.

After an endless amount of time, I finally found them. All placed together in one large cell. Someone was standing in front of the door, though, talking to them. I decided to hang back, eavesdropping.

"The darkspawn have your things. You can still get it all back, if you're careful and clever." something clattered beyond the large doors at the end of the hall, opposite from where I had come, and woman turned. Seranni, from the looks of it. She definitely resembled Velanna. "They're going to come to check on you. You have to hurry."

"You're infected. You'll die, if you don't get help." Nathaniel said quietly.

"No… no, I'm fine. He says I'll be fine..." 'he?' Who was this 'he?'

"No, you're sick!" Velanna gripped the bars tightly, "We need to get you some help." her sister backed away. "Seranni, wait!"

It was too late, the other elf had already run past me and out of the room.

"I can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" I moved forward, rubbing my forehead.

"Commander?" Nate frowned, confused.

"What? Where did you come from?" Anders' eyes were huge, darting around, trying to figure it out.

"Bah! I told you she'd come." the dwarf clapped the other men on the back, causing them to stumble a few steps, "Did you find our junk?"

I nodded, a smile teasing my lips, "Yeah. And you're right about that-it is junk." wrinkling my nose, I picked the lock. "We're getting you new armor when we get back. I cannot believe you guys haven't died yet."

Throughout our exchange, Velanna looked on in silence. Trying to puzzle us out, I thought. Opening my mouth, I was about to fill them in on how strange the darkspawn had been acting since I'd gone underground to get to them, but something flared in my blood. Something… A pull of some kind. Brow furrowed, biting my lip, my eyes scanned the large room. Whatever it was, it was beyond the door. Where the noise from a few minutes had come.

"Do you feel that?" I asked quietly, gesturing toward the exit.

The other Wardens shook their heads after a handful of seconds. They hadn't had the blight long enough to sense the finer things.

"Be on your guard." I ran to the door, pushing it open quickly. A glance behind me told me they hadn't moved. "And try to keep up."

The closer we got, the stronger the pull became. Until, finally, we came upon a man, half dead.

"What happened to you?" I knelt by him.

"You're the Warden-Commander! I..." it still made me want to make a face when someone recognized me. It must have been because I was the only child Warden, surely. That was the only explanation as to how people could just know who I was on sight. "would not have expected to meet you here. Did those bastards get you, too?"

"Not for long." I assured him, assessing him while we talked. He was definitely a Warden, which was why the taint hadn't killed him yet. His wounds, though… "We're getting out soon."

"I had hoped you would avoid capture, would be luckier than the rest of us." he deflated a little, "I was to help rebuild the Ferelden Wardens. We were at Vigil's Keep less than a week, when the darkspawn came." I frowned slightly. I had thought the Wardens were there for longer… I would have to ask someone for clarification about that later. "I think I'm the only one left. The others are dead or worse."

"What are the darkspawn doing? Do you know?" I laid a hand on his shoulder, letting healing magic spread through him.

"I'm not sure. The emissary who leads them is more cunning than any darkspawn I've encountered. It's fascinated with Wardens. But listen-" he covered my hand with his, his tone urgent now, "there is a dawkspawn here carrying a huge maul. He crushed my legs. He took my wedding ring."

Wardens could marry? That was not the thing to focus on right now. I poured more healing in to him, trying to fix the damage as best I could. If he couldn't walk out, we would carry him. I was not leaving him here to die.

"Please, Commander, slay him. Bring the ring to my wife, Nida, in Amaranthine. Tell her I died trying to make this world better."

"You're not going to die." I snorted, "Men. Are you always so dramatic? You're not as injured as you thought. C'mon." I stood, holding out a hand, "On your feet."

He stared up at me, and I swear, he knew. He didn't comment on it, however, choosing instead to just allow me to pull him up.

"I… You're right." he licked his lips, testing his weight on each leg before nodding.

"You should still see a healer when we get back, though. Just in case."

"What an insipid line." Velanna muttered under her breath, "Is that really supposed to make her feel better if he had died?"

"She would have known he hadn't died in vain."

She made a derisive noise, "Humans."

Returning my attention to the man, I gestured toward the others. "Stay with them. I'm going to go on ahead, scout things out. Proceed with caution. Please. I cannot stress that enough."

Surprisingly, even the elf nodded without arguing. I was doing something right today.

Leaving them behind, I rounded the corner and moved out of sight. Stuck as close to the walls as I could, using their shadows to conceal me.

The hurlock with the maul was easy to spot, pacing around in the large chamber at the end of the hall. The weapon resting against his shoulder while he growled and snarled at any darkspawn that got too close. Judging by the bodies laying here and there, he'd gone so far as to kill them when they didn't respect his bubble.

I started forward, inching in to the room, but the drake pulled me up short. Decisions, decisions. Focusing my mana, I held my hand up to my lips and blew. Ice filled the room. A flick of my fingers, and everything shattered. Nothing registered in the nearby vicinity when I stretched my senses out. Another quick gesture, and the ice melted. Water absorbed by the dirt and rock beneath my feet.

Feeling the other Wardens approaching slowly, I made sure the maul was visible. The ring simple to find.

What I did not expect, was to find someone, a Qunari of all people, just standing near a set of large doors. Stopping short, I merely blinked at him.

"You are not supposed to be here." he said authoritatively.

"Neither are you." it came out as a question.

"You are wrong. I have an arrangement with the creatures." he had that same strange cadence as Sten. "I bring them supplies. They give me gold."

"Do you… know what's going on?" I couldn't stop from sounding as confused as I felt.

"No. All I care is that the darkspawn honor our arrangement." Ah. Okay. That actually… helped clear a few things up for me. The darkspawn were intelligent, more so than we'd ever though possible. "Questioning them would be… inadvisable."

"Would you possibly trade with me?" I untied a coin purse from my belt, making it jingle.

The man frowned, and I thought he would reject me, but then he sighed, "Very well. I see that you are in a bit of trouble, and I am not heartless."

Nathaniel reached me first, glancing questioningly between the two of us.

"I would suggest you escape this place as soon as you can." he added, throwing in a piece of advice for free.

"Look through his wares. Gather anything you think you'll need." I stepped away, motioning for the merchant to come with me. To speak in private.

He waited patiently.

"Would you consent to trading at Vigil's Keep?" I kept my voice low, so it wouldn't carry.

"Vigil's Keep? Hmm." he thought for a moment, "That is the Grey Wardens' keep, near Amaranthine. If there is coin to be had, Armas will be there. We will meet again..." his tone took a turn, becoming ominous. "if you survive this place."

"We will." I asserted, glancing at what the others had picked. Held out a smaller purse. "Here. Keep the extra, as a sign of good faith that you'll be at the keep when we arrive. Barring any complications." he took it, slipping it in to his pocket without even counting the coins.

"I will not tell the darkspawn I have seen you."

I grinned, "That's great."

Left without a reason to procrastinate going farther, I led my Wardens beyond the doors. I tilted my head, wondering if Velanna would make a good edition to the ranks. My thoughts were interrupted when a high dragon screeched, taking to the air. The ceilings were high enough for her to rise a decent amount and tuck in her wings, plunging toward us. Everyone managed to dive out of her way at the last second.

Rolling to my feet, I freed the knife from my boot and launched myself at the beast. Embedded the tiny, yet sharp blade in to her shoulder. A quick survey of the area while I climbed on to her back made me realize there was a second one, and that my companions were fighting her not too far from where we were.

It didn't take much, a well-placed dagger in the soft tissue at the base of the neck and a hard twist. A broken spine. The dragon collapsed, laying still.

"Watch out!" I turned to see the unnamed Warden shout. To Nathaniel. Who was in the direct path of the surviving dragon's jet of flame.

Time seemed to slow down, although I wasn't exactly sure if it had or not. Anders was pinned to the ground by a large drake, Velanna launching spell after spell at it to distract it long enough for him to get free. Oghren was unconscious, limp against the far wall. Probably having been swatted by a tail. The Warden I'd helped was on one knee, having exhausted himself. I hadn't had the time to heal him properly, so he wasn't at his prime yet.

That left me to do something. Anything. Good thing I was the Commander and no one at the keep outranked me, because I was about to do something stupid. I knew it.

Within the span of a breath, I found myself between Howe and the fire, a magical barrier erected in front of me.

"Back… OFF!" I threw my hands at the dragon, watching as ice threaded through the flames. Quenched it. Froze her maw open, a look of surprise in her large eyes. Yeah. I was pretty surprised, too.

Without waiting for her to catch her bearings or melt her muzzle, the injured man ran up with renewed vigor and damn near sawed her head off.

The drake dead as well, Anders crouched by the other Warden and poured as much mana in to him as he could, even going so far as to down a lyrium potion. Velanna watched, confusion clear on her face. No doubt, she was wondering why we were doing so much for one man, when we could do more for ourselves by leaving him behind. I already knew the Dalish had low opinions of humans, and that reaffirmed it.

"Are you all right?" I looked over my shoulder at Nate, who was staring at me with wide eyes. An expression of… awe on his face. Yeah. Now, everyone knew I was a mage. It made me more than a little uncomfortable, but Anders had been right. Grey Wardens were above being labeled as apostates, and I really shouldn't feel ashamed. I hadn't, before coming to Thedas in the first place, after all.

"You saved me." it was half question, half statement.

"Of course." I frowned, tilting my head, "You're one of my people."

Movement above. All eyes on the… He wasn't a darkspawn. No, he was something different, yet tainted all the same. A dwarf and that elf from earlier. They turned their backs and retreated in to an opening in the wall behind them. Then, the deformed man… thing… sealed it with a collapse in the ceiling.

"No! Why is she with that monster? We must get to her!" Velanna howled, pain loud in her body language.

"We'll find a way." I was already scanning the poorly lit chamber.

"How? Where does this go?"

"They're darkspawn." I waved it off, "They'll go toward the Deep Roads."

"The home of the children of Stone. Yes..." she trailed off, her mind whirling. "They say Wardens can sense darkspawn, even deep beneath the ground." she straightened, her back stiff. "I would join the Grey Wardens. Give me the ability to hunt down these monsters in the Deep!"

"The Joining could kill you." I warned.

"At the very least, it's hard to get the taste out of your mouth for a few hours." I shot Anders a dry look. At least that was all that had gone wrong in his world.

"I am not afraid of death!" she raised her chin, staring down at me with determination that I had to admire. "I will pledge my service to you in exchange for the powers your order can grant. What say you?"

I shrugged, "I say 'Welcome to the Grey Wardens.'"

"Ma serannas. Shall we go, then? I've had enough of this place." she frowned. I felt a pang of pity for her. The Dalish liked to sleep outside, away from restrictions of buildings.

As the exit came in to view, I caught the scent of blood. A headache starting. I murmured that we had to stop for a few minutes. Then, I was swept up in the vision.

The tall man was speaking to the dwarf, talking about her comrades. How impressive they were. Difficult to convince. Of what, though? Her armor… I'd seen it before. Where…? He said something about preparing for battle. The

The Legion of the Dead! In the Deep Roads. I had to warn them. But how…?

"We have to get back to the keep." I blurted, coming out of it.

"What was that?" Velanna stepped right up to me, yanking me to my feet. Almost glaring in to my eyes.

"I have visions." I supplied quietly. "And I need to get a letter out to the Legion of the Dead."

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Oghren frowned, smoothing one side of his mustache down. More curious than anything.

"Whatever that man… creature… is, he's planning something that involves taking them on. He said something along the lines of he wasn't sure he'd be able to recruit them to his side. I have to warn them."

"It's not much information to go on." Nathaniel threw in, "Will they listen to you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Oghren and I met them during the Blight. Whether they're still alive or they've all been replaced, it doesn't matter. The Shaperate recorded our helping them. Besides, the whole order should know to at least put a little stock in what a Grey Warden says, if nothing else."

"Well, we aren't going to get any letters out from here, and there's still things we have to do here, aren't there?" Anders clapped his hands together. "I vote we split up! I'll even volunteer for the group that goes back ahead and sends the letter. I'm a nice guy like that."

I took a deep breath, clearing my head. "You're right." digging through my pack, I pulled free a quill and a square of parchment. Scribbled a quick note, signing it with the titles I had under my belt now. It would give more stock. I added a P.S. asking how they were doing, down on the front lines. Both personally and tactically. "Who else wants to go?"

The mage took the paper, tucking it in to his robes.

"I will go, as well." Velanna offered, ready to be gone from the Wending Wood. From the death of her entire clan.

"You should go with them." I spoke to the Warden we still didn't know the name of. "Your wife is probably worried sick, and you need to be checked out by the healers." Glancing at the other two, I motioned to our dwarf. "Go with them. You never know when you'll walk in to an ambush, earlier being my case and point. Besides, you can go to the tavern in Amaranthine and listen to the patrons talk. You're good at drinking and still being coherent, somehow."

"It's a talent." Oghren preened.

I held out a small coin purse. "That should be enough for a night. Make sure to buy a couple rounds, too. Really butter them up."

"Aye, Commander." he grinned hugely, throwing the bag in to the air and catching it. "All right, guys, let's go!"

"Who put you in charge?" Anders grumbled, but he still followed.

I looked to Nathaniel. "Are you ready? We have to find Ines for Wynne."

"The Circle mage that traveled with you during the Blight."

"Yeah. That's her." I filled him in while we walked. "Apparently, she's the lead in her field, and a meeting of mages needs her input. It's why she's out here; she's an herbologist."

"It has been… a long time." a disembodied voice caused both of us to come to an abrupt halt.

"Who's there?" the rogue asked loudly.

"I have forgotten… my name… But I am a warrior." the… statue just to my left… was talking. "I am Avaar."

Nate and I exchanged incredulous glances.


	12. R-E-S-P-E-C-T

**I've been struggling with how to continue, where to go next, and I realized what I already had (which was just two small paragraphs) at the start of the next chapter really belonged at the end of this chapter. I didn't want to update it, it was too much of a hassle (plus, I've been writing far in to the future-Ana as a teenager somewhere else, and that whole story is almost done). That's really the only excuse I have at the moment. I don't know when I'll get around to posting more, since I haven't written anything for this in... jeeze... so long. I hope to pick it up right after I post this, and stick with it.**

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 12:

"And I am cursed."

I bit the inside of my cheek, really having to fight saying something snarky.

"An Avaar barbarian? They've been gone for centuries." Nathaniel eyed the statue with distrust.

"Far longer than that." the voice reverberated through my head, the feel of it leaving no doubt in my mind this was an old being.

"Seasons beyond counting, I was a man. A man to be feared. A man of **war**." he emphasized the last word, excitement dripping from it. "The Tevinter mages… they came here seeking easy prey. But they found me. My brother. My tribe. We broke their army at the Fort of a Thousand Vigils, then pursued the magister."

"Fort of a Thousand Vigils?" I tilted my head. "Do you mean Vigil's Keep?"

"Perhaps. Time changes all things." a beat of silence, before he launched back in to his tale. "We cornered the magister here. Here, we would sacrifice him to Uvolla, the god of this wood. As his guards fell one by one, he struck my brother and I with liquid fire." a very well rehearsed tale. "So, even as the magister's body was torn apart, my brother and I watched from stone eyes."

I glanced at the other statue, wondering if it would talk, as well. For the time being, it remained quiet.

"Could you tell us about your people? There is so little known about you now." the rogue asked quickly.

"So much forgotten… I remember only revenge." there was a long pause, and I thought he wasn't going to continue. He broke the silence before I could prod him to speak further. "The Tevinter magister that cursed my brother and I, he leads a mockery of life. Disturb the ashes nearby. Summon him, kill him." his final words were a mere whisper on the wind. "Free me..."

Red filled the space around the statue. Angry. The color of blood. Stumbling backward, I moved away from him. Physically shook myself. It was still startling when an aura became visible without any effort on my part. This… thing… was even more so, because it meant he really had been trapped as a rock, all these centuries. I couldn't begin to wrap my head around the possibility, even with everything I remembered from my other lives.

Pretending not to notice Nate's concerned look, I moved to circumvent it, but another voice stopped me.

"My brother called to you. Do not listen." the other statue, several paces away, had my attention. "The magister's death will accomplish nothing."

"Your brother?" I was still too shaken from the intensity of what I'd seen to say anything, my fellow Warden stepping up. "Was he lying, then?"

"I have never known him to a falsehood. But he is mistaken." I tilted my head, separating myself from my thoughts. "My brother is consumed by rage. Over long years, his anger grows."

"Yeah. I saw." I didn't try to hide my shudder.

His tone shifted, growing earnest, "Anger will not free us. Revenge," emphasis. "will not free us."

"Do you have any inkling on what might grant you a respite from this?" I waved my hand toward him, referring to his prison.

"I've used the long years to think, to pray to our gods." a moment of silence. "There is no release."

My heart dropped. Surely, there was a way. There had to be. Magic did this, so it stood to reason it could be undone.

"But with peace, serenity-we can sleep." if only his brother had that same mindset, he wouldn't be so… uncontrollably angry.

"Commander-"

"There's nothing that comes to mind." I chewed on my thumbnail, mulling the situation over. "Even if we somehow found a way… So much time has passed, that they would more than likely die. And not very pleasantly." a sigh. "He's right. There would have to be many years of research put in to this. Too dangerous to dabble in something that powerful." I spoke more to myself than to either of them.

Nathaniel watched me quietly as my mind worked to solve the long-term problem. I, in turn, followed him with my eyes when he approached the first Avaar again.

"The deed… is not yet done..."

"The magister's death won't free you."

A flare of anger at the words. "You have been talking with my brother." a cutting edge to his voice. "Weakness was always in him. A thinker. A dreamer. Not a warrior."

Before he could continue disparaging the other, the rogue took a step forward, "Has anger helped you? You're still frozen in time. Aren't you miserable, holding on to it for so long?"

Silence stretched between the two.

"This life of earth…" exhaustion tinged the voice. "is beyond bearing. The magister stirs from his ashes, and my blood boils. He yet lives!" frustration leaks in.

"Anger is just as much a prison as the magic. You can at least free yourself of that, if nothing else. You wouldn't be suffering nearly as much, after releasing it's hold on you."

I couldn't help but wonder if, in the short time he'd been free of the dungeon at Amaranthine, Nate had done the same. It was obvious he was speaking from experience.

"What you ask… is difficult. My soul calls out to smite he who cursed my brother and me."

"There is no way to lift the curse." he shook his head, frowning. Eyes trained on the Avaar's. "You have to make peace with it. That's the only way you'll be able to quiet that misplaced need."

"I… I will try. It will take time…" lapsing in to silence, he seemed for all the world the statue he appeared to be.

Cautiously, I willed it in to focus. Dark and murky, but the red had dimmed. Considerably.

Howe rejoined me, by the second.

"You… You have calmed him." gratitude poured from the reasonable brother. "If it lasts, perhaps we can sleep."

"You might wake up in a future where you won't have to be trapped. By then, maybe someone will have rediscovered that magic. Practiced it for the good of things." I murmured softly.

"Perhaps." a hopeful tinge. "Thank you."

We made to leave, but he called out to us again.

"Before I sleep… Let me whisper to you of lore of the earth… our secret herbs. May they help you, strangers."

Flipping through my parchment papers, I shook my head in disbelief. Recipes. Potent and Master Stamina Draughts. Greater Spirit Balm.

So absorbed was I, that I didn't notice the older woman bent over, digging in the dirt by a tree.

She straightened upon spying us. "You're standing in my dirt."

Glancing up, I tilted my head, but she cut me off.

"That dirt was specially prepared for my plants. I only have to find the seeds now." thank you, Calilian. "It's just a matter of time, I'm sure."

"You braved the Wending Wood… for a plant?" I could hear the disbelief in my companion's voice. I had to stifle a giggle. As a rogue, didn't he know how useful rare ones could be? Poisons, poultices. Fixings for stews, in Alistair's case.

"Not just any plant." she was immediately on the defensive, puffing up like a blowfish. "A northern prickleweed." as if he should know this already. "Very rare, and rumored to be able to grow on blighted land. I'd say that's worth the risk."

My brows shot up at that. Huh. Interesting.

"Besides, I can look after myself." it was true, being a mage, she was definitely better equipped than the random, unarmed fool that could wander in to the wood. "The darkspawn, whatever they're doing, seem to be concentrating their efforts off… over there." she waved back toward where we'd come. She didn't know they had already been driven off. By us. "And so far, I've managed to stay away from the crazy Dalish girl. She seems more interested in the caravans, anyway." again, already dealt with.

"You're Ines, aren't you?" I spoke quickly, hearing Nate take a breath so he could say something.

Surprise. "You've heard of me, then? Read one of my books, have you?"

"I have, yes." I lied through my teeth, giving her the brightest smile I could, "It had pretty pictures in it." she returned the smile, relaxing. Phew. "Actually, the reason I'm here is because I know Wynne, and she asked me to find you." an apologetic expression, now.

"Wynne?" furrowed brows, "What now? She's not going to try to get me to teach slack-jawed apprentices again, is she?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that-"

"She used to pester Uldred about his 'duty' to the apprentices, when he just wanted to be left alone." she muttered darkly under her breath, "No wonder he went crazy and tried to kill everyone."

"You don't seem to like her very much." the man beside me noted.

She rolled her eyes, snarking her reply, "Shocking, isn't it? How could anyone not love golden, glorious Wynne to bits?" composing herself, she shifted her eyes back to me, "Well, what does little miss 'I'm so special, the Fade shines out my bum' want from me?"

I couldn't help the snort-giggle that escaped me. "She said…" I swallowed my laughter, "She said the College of Magi needed a voice of reason."

"And she told you to find **me**?" her neutral expression melted in to something akin to worry. "Huh. She must be clutching at straws."

She looked away, staring off in to the distance, muttering under her breath to herself. "It's been some time since the College was called together. Why now?"

Neither of us spoke, letting her come to her own conclusion. Granted, Nate didn't actually know, himself.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go." she focused on us again, "Not yet. I've been here too long, to just give up."

"Hmm… What if we found them? Would you go to Cumberland, then?"

"I suppose… another pair of eyes wouldn't hurt. And, if you actually succeed…" she added, a teeny bit grudgingly, "I'm sure I could… scrounge up some kind of reward."

It was everyone's lucky day. I would definitely have to thank Calilian the next time I saw her.

"You're looking for-"

"Oh, I know what it looks like." I smiled politely, taking off my pack and making a show of rooting through it. The seeds, wrapped in a kerchief, tucked in my glove. Deftly freeing it, I held it out in the palm of my hand. "Here. I had found these earlier, meaning to use them in a draft later, but you'll put them to better use by growing them."

She let out the most undignified squeal I'd ever heard, making me jump. Quickly, she snatched them from my hand, inspecting them. "Marvelous! Magnificent. Such a smooth seed coat. Like onyx." her gaze fell upon me once more. "You, my friend, are a worker of miracles." gently securing the cloth, she tucked the bundle in to her robes, then proceeded to write something down. After filling out two sheets of paper, she thrust them out toward me. "Here. A list of instructions on how to recreate these," she plucked a handful of bottle from her work area, giving them to Nathaniel, "herbal remedies."

I didn't get a chance to respond, before she was talking again, "And now, it's time for me to leave. Perhaps our paths will cross again, at a later date." she had her things packed faster than humanly possible, I swear, and soon, she was walking away from us. No backward look, but she did throw a "Good luck." over her shoulder.

Finally examining our spoils, I… A blue potion…? My eyes widened. Superb Lyrium Potion, the header of the second sheet read. Glancing back at the first one, I saw it was for a Superb Health Poultice. Everything was coming up Wardens today, for the most part. Well, when it came to rewards, anyway.

"She just gave us a lyrium potion." I smacked the recipe, incredulous, "And a how-to to make it. That woman is as crazy as Wynne."

"Have you ever tried lyrium?"

I blinked, caught off-guard by the question. "Er… No. Not yet. I'm not sure if I will, unless I'm in a life-threatening situation."

He tucked the bottles in to his bag, while I carefully folded the parchment and put it in my own.

"We should start heading back." I rubbed my forehead. "I think that's all we had to do here."

On our way back, we found a silverite mine, something Herren could certainly use. Our arrival, however, was far from the quiet event I'd been hoping for.

Getting to the gates of the Amaranthine was a struggle, what with a mob of people rioting in front of them. Screaming and carrying on. And carrying pitchforks. And to think, I just wanted to make sure the others had gotten to the town safely.

After what felt like forever, we managed it, only to come face to face with the seneschal and the Guard Captain.

"Thank the Maker you arrived!" the latter cried out, recognition on his features. "Things are getting out of hand."

"You think?" I couldn't keep the comment to myself. What the hell had happened while we were gone? Why hadn't it been quelled already?

A man shouted from the crowd, "My son is starving! Open the granaries!"

I cut a sharp look at the two men, the ones who were supposed to be in charge when I was absent.

"Bloody feed your people!" he continued, whatever else he had intended to say interrupted by a guard who'd stepped closer and threatened him with his sword.

"Grave times, Commander." the seneschal spoke sadly, "The common folk are getting desperate. Maybe… you can say a few words? Calm them down. Make them see reason."

Oh, I'll give someone a few words, alright. My blood was boiling, and I didn't try to hide my displeasure.

"Varel, you don't coddle a revolt. You put it down." the Captain trained his eyes on me, ignoring the other man now, "Just give me the order."

I raised my voice, amplifying it momentarily with magic so as to quiet the crowd, "Any guard so much as touches a hair on these 'common folks' heads, and I will have you arrested and tried for abuse, do I make myself clear?"

A hush fell over area. Shock evident in every face, even the ones I'd just threatened.

"Captain, what if your family was the one starving, instead of theirs? Would you not approach someone in a higher standing than you? Demand food?" I waved my hand out toward the gathering of hungry citizens. "Seneschal, why have you not opened the granaries? Is it low? If that's the case, I will personally supply coin to have the food shipped in from elsewhere. There is always a way, if you have the will to get something done." taking a deep breath, I turned to the people with a gentler expression. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to hear your troubles. I'm sorry you had to go so far as to congregate in such a way." bowing my head, I made myself vulnerable. "I deserve the responsibility of every hardship you've endured for my lack of availability and the gross oversight of not realizing the stores were running dry. It is my fault, whether I was informed or not. It is my job to make sure you prosper and flourish with as little struggle as possible. I'm sorry."

No one said anything for several heartbeats. I kept my head down, waiting for someone to shout for something more concrete than words. What I heard, however, was-

A slow clapping. One person, at first, though it was quickly followed by more. Before long, the entire crowd was giving applause.

My head snapped up, and I blinked in surprise. Glancing at the Seneschal, I gave a nod. He signaled to someone else, and the stores were fast divided between the people. Women and children had first pick, of course, but the men didn't seem to mind. Everyone was too overjoyed that they would have food in their bellies.

"I will see you in the Keep, Seneschal." I said ominously, adding, "And Captain, if I hear you or your guards harm or even threaten to harm a citizen, I will be the one to personally investigate. If it was in self-defense, there will be no consequences. If I find otherwise..." I let it hang between us. "Now, I hope you don't think me some horrible person, against guards, but you're here to protect and serve, not attack and degrade."

The Guard Captain nodded, something I didn't quite catch flitting across his face, turning on his heel and retreating. Varel, surprisingly, had an expression of… approval.

"That was handled well, Commander."

A faint heat crept up my neck, and I distracted myself by untying one of the heavier coin purses from my belt and handing it over to him. "That should be enough for a while, I think. If you have need of more, don't hesitate to let me know. And please try to keep me in the loop about these sorts of things."

He nodded, too, a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, and could you see if my other Wardens are here, somewhere? The dwarf should be in the tavern."

Again, he dipped his head. And off Nate and I went, back toward home.

Anders met us at the gates to the Keep, informing me he'd sent the letter as soon as he'd arrived. Smiling tiredly, I thanked him, and retired to my room for the night. I couldn't get my mind to stop. A million miles a second. Between the stone Avaar and the conversation with Nate on the trek between Amaranthine and Vigil's Keep, I was having a hard time finding any peace in my own head.

He'd mentioned how he hadn't been the only Howe to join the Grey Wardens, how his grandfather had been one of us. The very same as the one who'd last used the bow he now carried. Padric Howe. No one had heard from the man after he'd been recruited, and Nate had said he now assumed he'd died during the Joining. He'd gone on to mention that his father had disparaged the Wardens and his own father. I'd frowned at that.


	13. Decisions, Desires-Wait

**I edited the last chapter, added two paragraphs at the end. They're not important, just something that I didn't know how to add on to as the start of the next chapter.**

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 13:

I awoke only a few hours later, the sun not even peeking out yet. Wide awake. Groaning, I forced myself from the bed and went to the hall, intent on going to the kitchen for breakfast.

"You are awake so soon."

I waved, a silent greeting to the elf.

Velanna turned, going back to staring out the window in front of her.

I came back a few minutes later with a tray of food. "I'm not sure if you're hungry or what you like to eat, but I figured we could share."

"I..." she looked at me with her big elf eyes. Why were elf eyes so big? They were almost hypnotizing, in their size. "Thank you. Warden Commander."

I made a face. "It's too early in the morning for formalities. Besides, you're going to take on the Joining soon." I grinned. "Get your rebellious insults out now, while you still can."

She relented, offering a small smile of her own. Picked a slice of cheese off the tray and took a bite.

"The sky is beautiful." I nodded toward the door. "I'm going outside, if you want to join me."

"You do have the food." she said dryly, following.

The doors closed behind us, and the cool air tossed my hair about.

"After everyone is awake, you'll go through the Joining." I began, pausing to eat a piece of meat.

"And then we go after my sister." she asserted.

Shaking my head, I tipped my head back to stare at the moon. It still hung, albeit fairly low, in the sky. "We'll be here the rest of the day, probably. You'll need time to recover. Trust me," I quickly held up a hand at her intake of breath. "you'll be unconscious for hours."

"What… What is this 'Joining'? What does it entail, exactly."

I glanced sideways at her, lowering my voice to a murmur. "It's a ritual. There's a fancy goblet and darkspawn blood. Mixed with a bit of archdemon."

Picking up my pendent, I held it for her inspection. "And afterward, you get one of these. It has a little bit of it inside. To remind you of everyone who came before you and the ones that will come after."

Awareness settled over me. My other three Wardens were converging. Coming toward us.

"Is this what you meant?" Nathaniel stood in front of the Keep, staring down at me, the other two behind him. "Being able to sense things."

"Yeah. Wardens and darkspawn feel almost the same. There's a minute difference. It's very slight, but it's there. It could take time for you to be able to differentiate."

"How long did it take you?" the mage looked eager.

"A day or two? But I had been infected prior to going through the Joining. Also, it's different from Warden to Warden." I explained.

"I do not wish to part with this." Velanna held the necklace I'd found in the Wending Wood tightly.

"You don't have to." I let my eyes slip shut, tilting my head back again. The sun was rising, the shift of temperature making my skin feel warm. It was probably just my imagination. The sun's heat couldn't be felt that soon, could it? "You can always wear two. Or attach pendent to the one you currently have. Or just not wear it, altogether. It's up to you, really."

"Commander..."

"Hmm?" Nathaniel had a hesitant tone. I didn't open my eyes, though.

"Mhairi-"

"Yeah." I waved his words away. "She won't die."

"Did you… see it?" Anders' voice got closer as he stepped forward, interested.

"No. I just know. I knew Mhairi wouldn't live. I just… I didn't want to deny her, in case I was wrong." A sigh. "There's always something that your gut tries to tell you, that you ignore. I'd be lying if I said I always listened. But you, Velanna..." I faced her now, meeting her gaze. "you'll live. I know it."

Her eyes searched mine. Finally, she nodded.

"Is that Ironbark, by chance?" I asked, motioning toward the necklace. Changing the subject oh so smoothly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. How did you..."

"I helped a Dalish clan during the Blight. I brought Master Varathorn, their craftsman, a large piece of ironbark. I told him I didn't want anything made from it, but," I uncovered another, more intricate and fine chain from my leathers, showing her. "he insisted on making me something. The rest of it went to the clan. Almost all of the hunters were going to get new bows."

"That is… remarkable. How generous of you." her head was tilted in thought. Trying to figure out my angle?

"We didn't have any use for it. Any armor or weapon he made would have gone to waste with us. Which reminds me." I wandered over to Herren's stand.

He had his back to me, but his shoulders tensed at the sound of my footsteps.

"Herren." I smiled sweetly.

"Warden Commander." he slowly turned, a polite expression on his face.

I put my hands on the counter and leaned across it. "I have a task for Master Wade. We need good armor. No. Great armor. Of the same quality that he made mine."

His right eye twitched, but he kept his composure otherwise. "Ah, and how many is he outfitting?"

"Let's see." I tapped my chin. "I have two mages, one elven woman, the other human male. An archer. A dwarven male warrior." something flashed before my eyes. A face. A brand stood out. "And something befitting a Legion of the Dead warrior. Female dwarf."

The others made noises of surprise, but Herren just nodded, jotting it all down. "Anything for you, Warden Commander?"

"Nope. I'm more than happy with my leathers still. Thank Master Wade for me. And, uh," Good thing I'd tied more coin purses to my belt, because I was going through them so quickly. "for the trouble. We'll need them as soon as possible."

"Five days, at least. Do you have anything specific you want them made out of?"

"The best of what we have. They can't die out there."

He considered me for a moment, nodding again. Slower this time.

A rooster crowed nearby. Breakfast was going to be served any minute now.

"You guys go ahead and get some food. After, we'll have Velanna's Joining."

I walked about the courtyard, wondering where we would even find the Legion of the Dead, way out here. They were obviously close by, if the vision from yesterday was to happen soon.

On my way back to the entrance to the Keep, however, I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. It was a brief flash of a thing. Nothing alarming, really. Well. Yeah. Kind of. Herren, for a split second, had.. It looked like he'd had horns. I was thinking about forcing myself to go back to bed, to get a couple more hours of sleep, when it happened again. This time, though, he was looking directly at me.

No doubt, I looked like I had seen a ghost. A demon, actually. A desire demon.

"Herren..." my mouth felt thick, my throat suddenly dry.

His-the demon's-whatever! Herren looked panicked, eyes huge. He took a step toward me, a pleading gleam in his eyes.

"Please. Don't-"

"Is that why you don't like me?" I blurted. "Because I give him things to do?"

He jerked, taken aback.

At a loss for words, we just stared at each other.

"Herren. Herren! Herreeeeeeen!" Master Wade called out, trying to find the man in front of me.

"Warden Commander… Anastasia. I-"

I suddenly remembered something from the Circle Tower, from when we were fighting through demons. The large chunk of time I'd lost. There was a demon, a desire demon, in a room with a Templar. I'd let them go without much of an argument. The Templar would have died had I killed the demon, and the demon had… plead for the fleeting happiness that she had found with the man. Playing house was something that demons didn't really do. Something they couldn't experience naturally. I'd… let them both go. Distracted the others, who'd been looking through the other rooms on the floor.

"Herren, Master Wade is calling for you. You should go see what he needs. You know how he is." I murmured, turning a blind eye. "Dramatic about everything."

Shock blanked his features. Without a backward glance, I rushed in o the Keep. Suddenly remembering about the ore deposit in the Wood, I made a mental note to send someone to inform him. I could not go back there just yet. There was so much to absorb. Seneschal Varel met me by the throne at the head of the room.

"We should do the Joining now." I said by way of greeting.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't object.

And soon, Velanna was carried away. Her breathing was light, barely there, but she was alive.

"Warden Commander," I had been hoping to just leave and go to Amaranthine to check on the Warden and his wife, make sure he'd gotten healed, but no. That was not what I would be doing anytime soon. Nope.

I had to preside over court, acting as a judge of the arrested and accused.

This day really sucked.

The room filled rather quickly, nobles and common-folk filing in. They all wanted to see how I would do. Everyone stopped in front of my seat-er, throne-and bowed or curtsied.

"You hold the right of high justice on your land." Seneschal Varel started, his voice low. "Certain matters of court must be decided."

"Anything I should know before I proceed?" I asked quietly.

"By custom, the claimants make their case to you. I'll advise you after, then you rule. The seneschal of the Vigil can hold court, as well, if the arlessa commands it."

"Let's begin." I shifted, finding a comfortable position. Which was difficult. Why was this blasted thing made out of stone?

"Be seated. The Warden Commander will first hear the matter of the crown against the sheepherder Alec."

A man moved to stand in front of us, everyone else obediently sitting in the chairs that littered the great hall for the occasion.

"On behalf of the crown, I submit that Alex stole two bushels of grain bound for the garrison of Amaranthine." The Guard Captain spoke.

Oh. I forced myself to keep my shoulders straight. This was during the protest about food yesterday, no doubt.

He continued. "When confronted by soldiers, he confessed. The punishment for theft from the crown is death by hanging."

I eyed the accused coolly, watching.

"What say you, Alec?" Varel asked.

"My sheep were slaughtered by the darkspawn. My… my family was starving. I ask for mercy, Commander. Mercy." it looked like he was resigned, no matter how desperate his words were.

Varel turned to me, "The poor bugger. Had he stolen from anyone besides the crown, he'd escape with a flogging."

"Join the army." I spoke clearly, my words carrying through the still room. "Your life will be spared. Your family fed."

Startled gasps filled the silence. Then-

"Thank you. Thank you!" Alec threw himself to the ground and touched his forehead to the floor at the base of the stairs leading up to me. He went to stand by the guards.

When everyone had quieted, Varel introduced the next matter. Civil in nature.

Lady Liza, preferring to speak for herself, boldly made her way toward the front of the room. Chin high. "The old Arl Rendon How made certain promises to me. Some of these, he committed to paper. I was given the right to the incomes of the southern bridge."

"And what part did you take" a man growled, moving to stand beside her. "in Howe's conspiracies, eh, Liza? To get such a fruitful prize." a disgruntled frown my way. "I am Ser Derren, and it's my land she seeks. Taken from me because I was one of the few nobles who stood against Teryn Loghain."

"Commander, Ser Derren is an ally-and Amaranthine has precious few who support you wholeheartedly." The Guard Captain pointed out.

I held out my hand, and the seneschal gave me the papers. Looking them over, I noted all the proper seals and signatures. "This is legal, Ser Derren..." I raised my eyes to his. "But I will make this up to you."

"My father built that bridge, but… Very well. I place my trust in you." his shoulders slumped, but he didn't fight me.

I scribbled on a blank sheet what Derren would get in return for his land being redistributed.

"The Commander has spoken. The matter is resolved." the man beside me nodded for the next person to come forward. "Bring in Ser Temmerly the Ox."

That didn't sound pleasant. And he looked even less so than his name sounded.

"Ser Temmerly stands accused of a murder most foul." the G.C. scowled at the mountain of a man. "You and your men came upon Ser Tamra in the dead of night and did cravenly ambush her." Who was Tamra? It sounded familiar.

"You dare too much, Captain Garavel. I am noble born, and will not submit to your accusations." the man shook his hands at the G.C. as if trying to ward off his words.

"You are accused of murder, ser. My soldiers found you fleeing while Ser Tamra's blood was still hot."

"There's a great deal of traffic on the roads." the defendant scoffed. "Not all of it human. And it's so dangerous at night." I did not like this guy. "We were merely in a hurry to reach a nice, safe place."

"You mock this court with your denials." Garavel was rising to the bait.

"You have nothing, **Captain**. Release me, Commander-it's this common lout's word against mine."

I'd made a show of appearing bored through the exchange, my gaze wandering the room. Anders, when my eyes landed on him, waved his arms about wildly. Gesturing. He made a cut-throat motion, pointing to me and then to Ox. Kill me? The conspiracy. Anders had told me he'd overheard it. Somehow, Tamra and Ox fit in to it all. Judging from the way Anders was acting, Tamra was the one who told him or at the very least, the one talking about it for him to eavesdrop on. And the Ox killed her. I bowed my head slightly, returning my attention to the task at hand.

"Decisions, decisions." I leaned forward, "Imprison him during our very, very long investigations."

"What is the meaning of this? You can't do this!"

"Oh, but the Commander very much can."

I held up a hand, waiting until the room and calmed. The whispers had risen to a cacophony. "I can't? Then I suppose… You would just have to settle for being beheaded."

Temmerly paled, losing whatever fight he had in him.

"That's what I thought." I sat back. "Be happy with keeping your life. For now."

"This session of the arling's court is over." Finally. We had exhausted the list of judgments. Phew.

I grabbed a guard on their way out. "Would you do something for me really quick?"

"Of course, Warden Commander." she saluted.

Okaaaay. "I forgot to tell Herren and Master Wade we found an ore deposit in the Wending Wood. Could you give this note" I quickly scribbled the location down. "to Herren?"

"Of course, Warden Commander." she saluted again after taking the paper. "Right away, Warden Commander."

Okay. There was nervous and then there was a nervous breakdown. She was right on the edge.

"She's one of the new soldiers." Varel murmured from beside me.

"Ah. That explains it." I was the Hero of Ferelden, after all. Even if I was a kid. I obviously had to be intimidating. But to frighten a soldier like that? I'd have to spend more time with them. Mingle. That would be easier than dealing with the nobility, by far. And more enjoyable.

I saw Nathaniel from the corner of my eye, motioning for my attention.

"Excuse me, seneschal." I ducked away.

"I was going to check in on the Warden the others brought back. I've heard he's in the Chantry in Amaranthine."

"I'll tag along." I stretched my arms above my head as we exited the building. I was stiff from that stupid throne.

His wife was fussing over him when we arrived.

"How is he doing?" I asked one of the Sisters.

"He is doing well, healing quickly. He should be released within the next few hours, though he will not be fit for duty for a couple days more."

I nodded, watching the couple interact. That is, until the man sensed us and turned our way.

"Warden Commander."

"The Warden Commander?" the wife whirled around, rushing toward me. Wrapped her arms tightly around my little body. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You and the other Wardens saved him. There is nothing I can do that could repay you."

I patted her awkwardly on the back. "I don't leave my people behind." It was the only thing I could think to say.

She pulled back, eyes shining with admiration. "Thank you." With that, she went back to her husband. He reached up and wiped her eyes, staring in to them.

It was sickeningly sweet, honestly. So much so, that I quickly left soon after. Anders and Velanna met up with us just inside the market.

She'd been quick to recover, that was for sure. It had been a few hours, but still sooner than I'd wagered.

"She said if I didn't take her to see you, she'd look for you herself."

"And it would only result in me being lost and time being wasted searching for me." she added, glaring around us. Ah. There were a lot of humans and dwarves here. None of which she trusted.

"I mean, you can't argue with that logic." I shrugged, continuing toward the Merchant Guild's Job Board.

The dwarf standing by it clasped his hands in front of him. "Please tell me you've come to tell me about the merchandise."

"I have." I smiled reassuringly. "The darkspawn had been attacking every caravan that had passed through the Wood. We dispatched them, and the roads through should be safe now. I can't vouch for no wolves, though." I joked.

He laughed and shook his head. "Darkspawn. Well, thank you, Warden Commander. I'll send people over to salvage what we can. Here, for your trouble."

He dropped twenty-five sovereigns in my hand. Things were starting to look up.

When we were far enough away, the elf spoke, sounding subdued. "You said it was darkspawn."

"Ultimately, the darkspawn were the culprits. They caused everything that led to what happened." I touched her arm. "Besides, you're going to make things right by being a Warden."

She gave me a grateful smile, but didn't speak again.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to the Knotwood Hills, root out the darkspawn there."

"Knotwood Hills?" Anders frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Why? It's just a hill with knotted trees, right?" I glanced at Nate. "Right?"

No response.

"Anyway… That's where the hunter said the crater his friend had fallen in to was. The one with the darkspawn that was 'more than a brood and less than a horde,' whatever that means."

"A hill with knotted trees..." the rogue shook his head, seeming unable to keep it to himself.

"What?" I was instantly defensive. "It's called Knotwood Hills! What other reason would there be?"

They had fun laughing at my expense. I narrowed my eyes at them, but I couldn't actually work myself up in to getting mad. Not even annoyed. There might not be much laughter in the future, and I knew smiles were far and few between when stress gets to you.


	14. Lions and Tigers and Wraiths, Oh My!

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 14:

"Commander." I closed my eyes for a moment. I hadn't gotten a respite since arriving. Sure, it was nice that everything was go, go, go, but… It would be nice to have five minutes go by without needing to do something for someone. "The men cleared the rubble."

"Oh, that was… quick." I looked up at her curiously. "What was on the other side?"

Hesitation. "You'll have to see what they found for yourself."

That didn't sound ominous.

I motioned for a soldier nearby. "Find Oghren, probably drinking somewhere, and send him to the basement. Have him meet up with us."

A look of unease.

"Is there a problem?" A raised eyebrow.

"Uh… Commander..." he opened his mouth repeatedly, but was at a loss.

"Yes?"

"If he's drunk… How effective can he be?" he looked like he expected me to scream at him.

I laughed, shaking my head. "He's a dwarf. They're masters of drinking and fighting. There was one time where he was actually drinking while fighting. Didn't spill a drop. Which is astounding, since he wields a two-hand greataxe."

Relief was clear on the soldier's face, even going so far as to crack a smile in return.

"Please go get him for me."

And off he went.

That left us to follow the one who'd flagged me down.

"Here we are. Look at her." the dwarf spread his arms wide, gesturing for us to take in the deep hole in front of us. The ladder that would take us in to the depths of the earth.

"I knew it led to the Deep Roads." I leaned over the edge, peering down. "It seems safe. Sturdy enough to hold our weight. The fact that they can climb ladders in an orderly fashion is kind of intimidating, actually." Glancing around at everyone, I saw their weird looks. "What? Oh, it's fine to be weirded out by talking darkspawn, but not about ones that follow social norms? Whatever. Let's go."

"Good luck." the soldier called out as I descended.

Other than the altar surrounded by golems off to our right, which we ignored since we didn't know anything about it, there wasn't much in the way of sights to see. Just a long stretch of tunnel, a few scattering groups of darkspawn here and there. Although, it did set the others off when we found diamonds and other gems. Like a patient parent, I'd stood at the entrance to the offshoot tunnel and waited for them, really it was mostly Anders, to pick up as many as he could fit in to his pack. He even went so far as to commandeer the others' bags. I put my foot down when he all but demanded mine, too. I wasn't about to let him accidentally set off any of the traps I was carrying.

And then we came to a stop just in front of a large portcullis gate. Beyond it, there was a set of dwarven double doors.

"And how do we get past that?" Anders frowned, waving a hand at the gate.

"This reminds me of the ones in Orzammar's Deep Roads." I mused, eyeing it.

Oghren nodded, having caught up with us along the way. "Bleedin' nugs, they were so stupid!"

The others looked at us with raised brows.

"They're really easy to open. You just…" I touched my hand to the cool metal, and a loud grinding noise starting. "And there we go. I don't understand how they're supposed to be protective at all."

The doors weren't even locked.

"Large, looming statues…" Anders observed aloud. "That's never a good sign."

Things began flying around the room. Bones. As they came together, forming skeletons, I threw a glare his way.

"One more time, and you don't get to talk for a while." I held up a finger as my other hand found one of my daggers, "Everyone gets one."

There were only six of them, and easily dispatched, but that wasn't the point.

A little farther, and we came upon a pristine… new… wooden bridge.

"That's…" Nathaniel shook his head. "The darkspawn built that. Had to have."

"And you all looked at me like I was crazy for being put off about the ladder." I muttered, casually strolling across.

It opened out in to a large chamber, ceiling beyond where the light could shine. In the center, a cloud of smoke appeared, surrounding a spinning… thing. I didn't know what to call it. A demon emerged, gliding toward us, screaming. The only thing I understood was that it was called the Dark Theurge. And it was summoning undead to its defense.

It… evolved, like a Pokemon, and a golden line of light linked it to the spinning thing as it fled from us.

"We have to-" Velanna started after it, but I held up a hand.

"Hold. It's not going to get very far. It's probably hoping we'll just run off without a thought."

"Right in to a trap."

"Mhm." I nodded, looking around. Stepped up to the centerpiece and searched it for any clues as to what we were dealing with. "Wraith. It's a shade."

"In dwarven ruins..?" Anders shook his head.

Oghren just looked bored. He wasn't one for waiting, and this was definitely not fun for him.

Spreading out my senses, I felt the darkspawn lying in wait.

Confused, I tilted my head. "Do demons work with darkspawn now? There's nine in the corridor after this one, including an ogre."

"Either it slipped past or…"

"Or they let it go by."

My companions all shifted uneasily.

"I don't feel good about this." I stated, walking toward the exit of the room anyway.

The ogre rose, or rather its spirit rose, to its feet. Shouted at us, spit flying everywhere. The demon had brought it back in order to get past us, disappearing back in to the room we'd found it in originally.

"This damn thing." I shook my shoulders out, ignoring the soreness from being hurled against the stone wall. Twice. The darkspawn had had help from Wrath, and I was feeling it.

Launching myself at the creature, I grabbed one of its ethereal horns and planted my hands on its forehead. I landed gracefully on my feet as it dissipated beneath me. These things were making it harder and harder to not just use magic out of frustration. Luckily, no one minded.

"Commander, are you alright?" Nate was at my side, looking me over.

"I'm fine, but I don't sense the demon anymore. It's too far away. I think… I think it left the Deep Roads." I sighed, kicking the ogre's body. "Stupid thing. Just have to add that to the list of things to do."

"What do darkspawn need with keys?" Anders sounded so frustrated, it would have been funny if I wasn't so annoyed. He was holding yet another key. That made four now. I wasn't even going to question it, at this point.

"This tunnel, though." Our resident dwarf eyed the walls around us with interest.

Nodding, I motioned for them to go. "I'll stay here. You guys go as a team. Get Voldrik down here and let's see what he says."

Anders gave me the keys before they departed.

"The ancestors favor us indeed!" I imagined him darting around like a cartoon character. It was hard to keep a straight face. "This is a dwarven barrier door."

I'd just thought it was decoration. Dwarves were weird with their walls.

"Before old Kal'Hirol fell, she nearly had it complete. Only the mechanism needs work."

Must have been a Paragon, not many other dwarves important enough for even surfacers to remember their names.

"If they'd only had a bit more time to finish, Orzammar wouldn't be all alone."

Oh. It was a Thaig. Founded by a Paragon, of course. Named after said Paragon.

"Could you finish it?" I prodded, wanting to get out of the Roads.

"Won't take me long to fix up the mechanism. Poor sods were nearly done." He shook his head in dismay.

Me and mine stood guard as he repaired it, adding more until it was complete. Hours passed. I was starting to get a headache, and feeling more than a little claustrophobic. I didn't know how dwarves did it.

"This is proper dwarven engineering. You stand back now." He shooed us out of the tunnel beyond the doors, ushering us to an area almost fifteen feet away.

All three sets of doors, I'd thought there was only the one honestly, swung shut. Basements sealed, check.

"Should buy us a few years, a decade if we're lucky."

If we were lucky.

I rubbed my temples, the ache only growing stronger.

"That'll give us time to devise a more permanent solution." The soldier beside me tried, optimistic.

"Let's just go back to the Keep." A sigh.

But the closer to the surface we got, the more substantial the thread of demonic energy got. Until we arrived at the branching hallways. One led to the exit, the other toward the Howe crypt.

"You guys go on ahead." Waving them onward, I wandered down the offshoot.

"You know… I now understand Alistair's frustrations at my not listening when he said to do something." I tossed over my shoulder.

"Pay back can be harsh." Nathaniel said from just behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Wraith is here. Beyond that door."

The two of us went about thoroughly inspecting the walls, finding four keyholes. Two above and one on either side.

"I don't understand!" I threw my hands up after we discovered they all fit. "Why would they have keys to this? What's wrong with this place?"

He just shook his head, at a loss himself.

I stumbled, almost falling over, as something pushed me out of the way of the door. Pushed it open and darted inside.

"Oh, no yoU DON'T!" I chased after Wraith, not pausing as it split in to three and dove in to the sarcophagi in the room.

I slipped one of my daggers through the eye-hole of one, feeling it sink deep. It did not get back up. Nate had already taken care of the second one, an arrow sticking out of its helmet. The third was no match with the two of us as its opponent.

He whistled, eyeing the contents of the stone coffins. Picking up this and that.

"There's got to be ten vials here."

"And two recipes." I held them up. "They're very crude, but I think we can use them."

Together, we went back to the Keep, putting our findings in one of the chests in the main hall. By Cera, the Tower mage. Though I did give her the recipes I'd been holding on to. She gave me a bright smile and assured me she could make them, if I found the right ingredients.

Like I was struck by lightning, a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Anders." I went over to him, crossing my arms.

"Yeah?" he looked at me like he was guilty of something.

"You said you overheard people talking all shady-like. But then, during court, you made it seem like Ser Tamra had told you. That's the whole reason why I passed the judgment I did."

"Ah. I can explain that one!" he perked up. "She started talking to me and told me to pretend like she was saying clever things. Kept tipping her head toward where they all were until I got the hint. And that's what happened."

"Huh. Okay." I nodded. "That actually makes sense."

The elf was nearby, glaring at everyone, no matter what they were doing.

"Velanna, could I ask you a question?" I waved to her, getting her attention.

She briskly made her way to my side. "Yes?"

"Are there any deposits in the Wood, aside from the one ore?"

"There is a cluster of granite. It's within sight of the ore."

"You're a gem!" I clapped my hands. "Thank you!"

Without another word, I darted out to Voldrik, where he was standing across from Herren's post.

"There's a granite deposit near the ore one that Herren already has men guarding. I'm not sure where exactly, but you'll get your own retinue to boss around to find and protect it."

He laughed, resembling Santa. Only, you know, short. And without a white beard. "You come with all the answers, Commander! You'll have your walls fortified in no time!"

I passed by Dworkin, halting to talk to him. "And how's our resident bomber?"

"I've been conducting experiments on lyrium sand and other volatile ingredients."

"Is there any way I can help?" I didn't want him to accidentally blow another passage to the Deep Roads open. Better to do it on purpose, when we were prepared.

"If you've a mind to, aye. We used up all the explosives on those darkspawn. I can make more, but I'm out of lyrium sand. Lyrium dust is all over the place, but that's too fine. Dust's good for fuses, but not the 'boom' I'm looking for. With real lyrium sand, I can set the lads to work."

Lyrium sand? Like- "This?" I pulled a pouch out from a side pocket of my pack, holding it out to him.

We'd found it, among everything else, on our quest to close said tunnels.

"Yes! Wonderful. We can start making more explosives."

Voldrik came over, no doubt hearing the shouting. "Warden, before you let my brother blow himself to little bitsies, tell him to be careful."

"Don't listen to Voldrik, I know what I'm about."

"And how many apprentices have you lost? Three? No, four?"

My eyebrows shot up. Four? I pursed my lips.

"We all know the risks. If we succeed, our names will go down in history."

He was right. And he'd only lost four. I was expecting it to be in the double digits.

"Push yourselves hard. We'll need those explosives." I handed him some coin, even though he hadn't asked.

"Thanks for your help. Please, take these." He casually held out a pouch full of tiny, round… bombs. Oh, boy. "Use them to give those beasties a what-for. Ha!"

"How volatile are these? Say… If I jumped from a window with them on me, would they prematurely explode?"

"No!" he assured me cheerfully. "They're not so fragile as that. You could hurl it from the top of Fort Drakon, and it wouldn't explode! Unless it landed in fire. Don't land in fire."

"Noted." I stashed them in my bag. "Thanks. I'll come back with any other lyrium sand I find."


	15. Oh, Broodmother

Obligatory Chapter Heading:

Chapter 15:

I shifted, trying to get a better view through the foliage of the bush. Nathaniel was in a tree to the left of my hiding spot, Velanna beside me.

I'd sent a scout yesterday to see if the bandits were still here, the woman still alive. He'd come back with yes to both.

Well… The men wouldn't be alive for much longer, if they tried anything.

With my Wardens in place, I carefully walked across the rickety bridge until-

"Another step and poor lady Eileen dies." One of the bandits threatened, keeping a fair distance from me. "Where's Lord Bensley? The deal was he'd give up the money himself."

One of his lackeys shuddered, backing up a couple steps. "That's the one who killed the archdemon." Not for the first time, I found myself itching to get older so I could go unnoticed. "Andraste preserve me."

I wasn't wearing any visible weapons, but every one of the men suddenly looked very concerned. The leader kept a false bravado, though.

"Shut your trap. We still have the girl." He cut his hand through the air, silencing the whispers that had started.

"You know, then, that there's a river of blood behind me." I smiled, tilting my head. The picture of an innocent child, despite the chilling words. "Touch her, and you die."

They all seemed ready to bolt, until the leader shouted "Hold! Bloody hold!" Glaring at me with hate-filled eyes, he gave the order. "Kill the Warden. Now!"

He fell with an arrow to the leg, screaming in pain.

"You think I'd come alone?" I looked around, eyeing them coolly. "Leave. Don't leave. Anyone who stays, forfeits their lives."

In a matter of seconds, it was just the three of us, the wounded man, and the ransomed woman.

"Thank the Maker! Thank you!" she ran up to me, hands clasped in front of her. They hadn't tied her up or anything. Weird. I guess they'd assumed she wouldn't run, which they'd been right, since she was still here. Waiting to be rescued. "I thought I was going to die in there."

I signaled for the soldiers waiting across the bridge, and they escorted her back to Amaranthine. Hopefully, she and her father wouldn't be too upset that it took me a few days to get to it. I honestly couldn't believe I'd forgotten all about it.

"Are we ready?" I called out.

The rogue jumped from a low branch, resembling a ninja when he landed. He and Velanna grouped together while I made my way back across the bridge. I hated rope bridges over empty caverns. This one was over water, and it only made me more wary. I hoped I hid it well, though.

"We're going to Knotwood Hills now."

They exchanged looks of surprise.

"Why did we leave the others?" the mage demanded.

My lips twitched. "We're going to find another recruit."

I'd had another vision last night, of a dwarf with the casteless brand. Along with the Legion of the Dead tattoo.

"And it's harder to judge, when there's so much going on. Plus, we're only going so we can bring her back to Vigil's Keep with us. After her Joining, we'll set out to actually explore the area." I waved a hand. "We'll have time after. But for now, we have to get there before she dies."

On our way, we happened upon a traveling merchant on her way to the Keep. Hiding from the darkspawn that were just milling about on the farm she had stopped at. The owners were already dead, unfortunately, so the only survivor was her. She was grateful, though, and hurried on her way. As did we.

Our welcome party was a weird one. Two men, standing under a hanging man. The one hanging had a note nailed in to his torso.

I blinked, not believing my eyes. What the hell?

Then, the two attacked us.

Velanna used nature magic to control a vine, which gently tugged the paper free.

"This is what happens to adulterers."

Oh. Dear. "That's a cheery note." Turning away from the display, I moved down the hill.

"Can I just say that if I never have to cross another poorly built wooden bridge ever again, it'll be too soon." I grumbled, mostly to myself.

"You don't like bridges?"

"I don't blame her." The elf seconded my opinion. "These are so poorly built, it's a wonder they don't collapse."

"Not helping, Velanna." I groaned, already halfway across. "So not helping."

Nathaniel chuckled. I shot him a glare as I safely touched ground.

"Who builds these staircases in the middle of nowhere? They look so… new." I wondered aloud. I swear, if it was the darkspawn again… "Maybe we should hire darkspawn to build things. They're really good at stairs and ladders. Not so much bridges, though."

Nate shook his head. The elf just raised an eyebrow.

After taking care of the deep stalkers that launched a sneak attack, I spotted a deer hoof. Just a hoof. Upon closer inspection, I realized it was attached to a leather strap. A necklace.

"That is vile." Velanna scowled when I picked it up. "I will never understand humans."

"What? Dalish don't use animal parts as lucky charms?" I raised an eyebrow. Stowed it in my pack.

She didn't have a response for that.

"That's what I thought."

"It might belong to one of the two hunters." Nate offered.

"True. I'll ask them later."

And now there was nothing between us and the steep decline that led down in to the Deep Roads.

"We're going back in there?" frustration boiled over, spilling out of the elf.

"Just for a little bit." I assured her. "It won't take long at all."

A crawl across the nape of my neck drew my attention.

"Darkspawn ahead." I dropped my voice to a murmur, pulling out my blades.

The others readied their weapons.

We carefully peeked around the corner, to our right. Concentrating, I brought my hand up to my lips and blew. Ice formed around the creatures, leaving the dwarf untouched. Disbelief was clear on her face.

"We're here to help." I called out to her as she got to her feet.

"Well… that was…" she looked over the frozen forms, knocking on one of them. It shattered. "close. For a moment there, I thought I was really about to join the Legion of the Dead."

Wait. What? I'd thought she was? Had I mistaken her markings? That could wait until later.

"Are you alright?"

"I might have a cracked rib, but it's hard to be sure. Everything hurts."

"Do you need any help?" I frowned. That couldn't be pleasant to deal with.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath." A beat of silence, then she was turning away from us. "Anyway, I can't chat for long. I should probably go back… as foolish as that sounds… see if there's anything I can do."

"Back to Kal'Hirol?"

"Yeah." She blinked, her head swinging around. "Who are you?"

"We're the Grey Wardens who are going to help."

Her eyes widened. "You're… Are you…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Wasting time?"

"Right!"

"What's so special about Kal'Hirol? There's been a lot of strings leading us here." We were following her deeper in to the earth.

"I think the darkspawn are breeding an army."

"Oh, fuck." I cursed, groaning. "I hate broodmothers."

"You're, like… nine?"

"You're, like… twenty-five?" was my witty retort. "Age doesn't mean you can't say the f-word. Anyway, continue?"

"Right. Uh. The Legion went to investigate, but Kal'Hirol proved too much for us. It was a massacre. And now I… I'm the only one left."

I stopped in my tracks, unable-no unwilling-to understand. "I'm sorry, what? It sounded like you just said the Legion of the Dead was… dead."

"We all would be, but… I got scared and… I fled."

"The entire Legion of the Dead."

"Commander?" Nathaniel put a hand on my shoulder, shaking me lightly.

"The entirety of the Legion. Except for you. They're all dead? All of them? There was like… twenty of them, when we ran in to them during the Blight. What… How many darkspawn were there?"

"The darkspawn have changed; they're smart now." No. It felt like the ground was crumbling under my feet. "They destroyed the Legion. I saw them taking some of the women, and I wasn't about to stick around for that." She shook her head, staring at us in amazement. "But you're here. Grey Wardens. The ancestors must have had a hand in this. I'll show you where Kal'Hirol is. Safety in number, yes?"

"Yes. Safety in numbers." I started forward. "We need to get the ball rolling."

"Excellent. With your help, destroying this nest is no longer impossible, merely… improbable!"

"Commander?"

I held up a hand. I didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry, Velanna, it's going to take longer than I'd thought."

The dwarf led us to a large square hole in the floor. A drop of ten feet, at least.

"What's your name?" Nathaniel asked her, curious.

"Oh! I'm Sigrun."

"Apologies." I said, eying the drop. "I'm Ana, he's Nathaniel, and she's Velanna."

With that, I stepped off the ledge and fell.

"Wha?!" she poked her head over the edge. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Hurry up. We don't have time." My responses were mechanical. I was eager to meet these darkspawn, to kill each and every one of them. How could they have bested the Legion? The ones I'd met had fought so vigorously. It was difficult to wrap my mind around it. It just didn't seem possible.

The three of them followed me down and it wasn't long before the Thaig came in to view.

"So that's it. That's Kal'Hirol? I've never seen anything like it. It's… amazing. It makes Denerim look shabby."

"It's big. And made of stone." Velanna was less than impressed. "Just like many other things dwarves make."

"Shh." I felt around us. There was a weak, unsteady beat.

Someone groaned not far off.

A male dwarf was lying on the ground, half conscious. He raised his head at my approach. "Who… who's there?"

"I'm a Grey Warden. Is there any way I can help you?" I knew the answer before I asked.

"No… I feel my death upon me. And it is a sweet release…" he suddenly forced himself up, almost to to his feet but slumped back down and settled for leaning against the weird barrier wall lining the pathway. "You must listen! The… the broodmothers. They are breeding. I saw an… an army. You… you must… you must stop them."

"We will." There was a burning inside me. It wouldn't be long before I was unable to control it.

"Beware…" he continued, gasping for breath. "beware the Children. They are abominations, even among darkspawn…" he stilled, his eyes unseeing.

"Broodmothers?" the elf looked spooked. "Children? I do not understand."

"Broodmothers were once human, elf, dwarven… even qunari." I gave them a brief run-down. "Human mothers create hurlocks. Dwarves, genlocks. Elves, shrieks. The qunari make ogres."

Sigrun had been quiet through the exchange, sadness on her face. From what I understood, the Legion was a family, and she'd just watched one of them die.

"Now's the time to turn back. If you don't want to go underground, head back to the Keep."

Velanna took a deep breath, letting it out in a huge sigh. "I'll stay."

"Noted." I gestured to the dwarf. "Lead on."

"Are they…"

"Attacking each other?" I finished. "It looks like two factions of darkspawn. No doubt they'll both still attack us on sight, though. Don't let your guard down."

"Press the attack! Go!" one of them shouted as a few broke off from the fray and ran through a doorway. "The Lost is mine."

"That is… interesting. 'Lost' sounds like a name." I mused quietly, the darkspawn thinning out as they went their separate ways, following orders. The one that had shouted went through after the runners.

"See? They've changed." Sigrun.

I nodded. "And it's even weirder when they try to have a genteel conversation, trust me."

"Creators." Velanna breathed, staring at something.

A… giant, open vat of liquid lyrium.

"It must be ancient, if it's from before the fall."

Movement had me reaching for my dagger. Pause. It was a golem. One that wasn't attacking us. It was just minding its own business, forging weapons and armors, it looked like. I picked up a control rod from a table on the other side of the room, turning it this way and that. It must have broken some time ago, because it had no effect on the stone being.

And it just kept getting weirder.

In the next cavern, a man was in a cage. Suspended over lava.

"Thank the Maker! It's a relief to see someone who isn't one of those… monsters!" he exclaimed at the sight of us. "Please, for the love of all that's good, let me out. I couldn't stand another minute with these creatures."

"Why are you here?" Nathaniel asked, looking him over suspiciously.

"I, er… I came here. On my own." He threw up his hands. "Yes, I was stupid! Stop looking at me like that!" it was hard to reign in my expression. "I overheard Colbert talking about the chasm, and I thought I'd… sneak in past the darkspawn to see if there was any treasure."

I raised an eyebrow at his pause, prodding. "And?"

"Well, I… I found something. In this place, before the darkspawn caught me. You can have it, if you let me out!" He wanted to bargain for his freedom. "I don't want it anymore, it's caused nothing but trouble!"

"What did you find?" the human rogue questioned, crossing his arms.

"I… I'm not sure, but it looks valuable! I've a nose for these things, trust me." So did every other poor person, just ask them. "Com on, all I want is to get out of here."

"Sounds like a deal." I held out a hand, waiting.

"Thank you! My life is worth more than this." I doubted it, if he was so stupid as to come here by himself. For treasure. "Take the blasted thing!"

Swiftly picking the lock, I stood back and let the door swing open. "Get out."

"Thank you. Thank you a million times over!"

As we watching him run back the way we'd come, I shook my head.

"A hundred sovereign says he gets killed before he makes it back to Amaranthine."

"I doubt it. That stupid? He'll survive just from sheer, dumb luck." I sighed. "The idiots always do."

"What did he give you?"

"It's a rune of some kind." I gave it a closer look, my brows shooting up. "Holy cow. It's a masterpiece flame rune."

A horrible screeching sound had us covering our ears. That's when we saw them. The "children" we'd been warned of.

"What the fuck are those?" Nate readied his bow, taking a few of them down.

"The children." I shuddered, letting him and Velanna kill the remaining ones.

"They're awful looking." She was covering her nose, her voice coming out strange because of it. "And smelling."

These new darkspawn were easy to kill, though, so that was a blessing. We mostly created a wall between the archer and them as he picked them off one by one in quick succession.

Even farther in to the Thaig, we got front row seats to a fight. Two hurlocks, one in the clutches of a large, burning golem. I mean, this thing was huge. More so than Caridin had been.

When it seemed like the one being held had given up, the free hurlock started a monologue.

"The Architect sends many, but does not come himself! He is a coward! I will kill you, and he will know that he has failed to destroy the Lost. He will know that the Mother will tear him apart."

There really were two warring factions.

The golem shifted its grip, one hand on the darkspawn's torso and the other on its legs. Twisted and ripped it apart. Blood flew everywhere.

There were no words. We stood in silent shock.

The surviving darkspawn turned to face our direction, growling. "Who comes now? I can feel you, but you are no darkspawn. What trickery is he planning?"

I nodded, and we left the shadows of the tunnel.

"You will die, as all who serve the Architect will die! The Mother demands it!"

The two of them put up a rough struggle. The golem grabbed my arm and would have broken it, if Velanna hadn't summoned about a million vines and subdued it. Sigrun quickly climbed them and wrenched its head off. It collapsed in a heap of metal.

I tried healing the burn, but something was off. It wasn't a normal burn. Just as the golem wasn't normal. It was still very much red hot, the glow adding light to the chamber.

Nathaniel had dispatched the Lost by the time I'd resigned myself to suffering through the pain.

"Velanna? Do you know any healing magic?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No." She stared hard at my arm. "You should bandage it."

"Can you reach in to my bag and-"

The archer already had one of his in hand, gingerly applying some crushed elfroot to the wound before wrapping it securely.

"Thanks." I breathed a sigh of relief. Elfroot definitely had its uses.

"Take his staff, tie it alongside your own." I ordered. "Grab whatever else you can carry. The blacksmith will want to see this." A motion toward the golem. "Anyone have something that's thick enough to not be burned?"

Sigrun, who I realized was wearing leather gloves, pulled a towel out of her own bag and rushed forward to pick the thing apart for more manageable transport.

The two Wardens stripped the Lost of everything.

Down another hall, and it was time to see a Broodmother. Just as horrifying as I'd remembered. Actually, my memory hadn't done them justice. It was much, much worse.

And it were hanging over a seemingly bottomless pit, suspended by chains.

"Break the chains." I shouted as tentacles sprouted from the ground.

The four of us each picked one, the thing holding them getting weaker as they shattered.

After only a few minutes, alternating between fending off the attacking tendrils and hacking at the metal, the Broodmother fell. And fell. And fell. Until we could no longer hear its shriek. We never heard it crash.

"We did it. And we're… we're still standing." Sigrun shook her head in disbelief.

"What will you do now?" I asked, a bit too tersely, but I was ready to be done with these blasted Deep Roads for a while. I hated the Broodmothers and everything they meant.

"Oh, I'll probably disappear in to the bowels of the Deep Roads, never to be seen again." She responded cheerfully. "One good thing about the Deep Roads is that you never run out of darkspawn to fight."

"Would you consider coming with us?" my tone was much more reasonable this time.

"Go… with you? But that would go against my vow-and my plan to disappear in to the deep, unmourned and forgotten."

"I think you'd make a great Warden." I finally got to it. After this whole debacle, she had to say yes.

"Be a Grey Warden? Is that allowed? Can you be both part of the Legion and a Grey Warden?"

Hell if I knew.

"You'd still be fighting the darkspawn." Nathaniel added.

"And I'd be more effective at killing them, won't I?" Her face lit up. "Ha! How does one say no to this? I will follow you." My shoulders slumped in relief. "You seem an all right sort, and I'm better off with you at my back than alone. Let's go, then. The darkspawn await!"

"I'll have to send a letter to King Bhelen, telling him the Legion needs to be reformed." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"There's still the branch of the Legion that stayed in Orzammar territory."

I stopped and stood, counting to one hundred. Took a deep breath. Counted to fifty.

"That would have been helpful earlier, when I was obviously losing my mind at the thought of the entire Legion of the Dead being wiped out, yeah?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." She looked chagrined. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It's fine." I sighed. "I'll still need to write Bhelen, though."


End file.
